Naruto Of The AESIR
by Kaos and Magnus
Summary: Magnus Fic. Baldur has left Asgard, and crossed the Veil to find a way to heal his heart and soul. Naruto ran away from the village to avoid being beaten, and wish to have a family. Two forces of the nature had found each other, God save us all.
1. From Asgard's Grace to Earth

**Magnus:** Here goes a new story, this time a crossover from the game Too Human with the universe of Naruto, a piece of fore warning, you would need to know either some of that game or at least the Norse Mythology to fully understand most of the things mentioned in this story, otherwise, you'll have to wait until later chapters for a full explanation. Most pairings are still undecided, but at least it'll be NaruHina. If you want this story to be updated, please review, for it's in competition with other stories

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto or Too Human, as well as anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic.

**

* * *

Naruto Of The AESIR**

**Chapter 1**

**From Asgard****'s grace to Earth's humble grounds**

The halls of the AESIR were merry like never before, for Baldur, the most beloved of the Sons of ODIN, has returned victorious from his last adventure in the depths of Helheim, everyone was singing his brave deeds, how he laughed in the face of the Death in every battle, how hordes of monsters trampled over each other to escape from his wrath... but no one paid attention to his pain, to his sadness, his sorrow

"Nyanna... I'm so sorry... ", Baldur muttered, his mind replaying the scene again and again, unable to stop the torture... the torture of seeing his wife, turned into a suffering... carcass... begging for Death's release... a release delivered by his own hand... no, it was Fenrir, his cursed sentient sword... Tyr's masterpiece... the last of it's kin

"Fenrir... I swear that the only reason for me to not destroy you... is because it would be an insult to the memory of my dear brother Tyr", Baldur muttered again, and just like before, no one paid attention to him, but what happened next, was the last straw

"Tyr died a warrior's death", Thor spoke solemnly

"That's a fate, we all aspire too", Hermond added

"I'll grieve his lost... not the last... I shall drink to honor him!...", Thor stated solemnly, "AND DRINK HIS SHARE!, it would be a shame to let it go to waste", just to add his own sense of humor, making Baldur tightening his grip on his goblet

"You really think he will not drink for eternity in Valhalla with ODIN?", Hermond replied to Thor, making everyone laugh, yet Baldur's eyebrow began to twitch

"Baldur, you do not drink with us?", Heimdal suddenly asked, showing that he was the only one paying attention to the mood of the hero

"Aye, drink all lad, there is much more...", Thor began to say, but shut up when Baldur crushed the goblet with his hand, action that brought a spectral silence in the usually merry hall

"Did you toast for me, when I was in a marble slab in Hel?", Baldur asked, in a dangerous calm voice, each word dripping so much venom, his pained eyes reflecting the boiling rage inside of him, and everyone of the AESIR looked down in shame, unable to answer Baldur's question

"No... we did not... we put our minds on bringing you home", Thor replied, all cheerfulness forgotten by now

"My memories... my wife... my life... all gone!. You raided Helheim to recover my body, my death started all this!", Baldur all but shouted, and now, his pain was felt by his brothers and sisters

"Your murder, you had died too early... too young... you had yet to live to your full potential and calling", Heimdal tried to clarify, but Baldur was tanking none of it

"I'm no longer the Baldur you knew before... that Baldur died with Hod's bullet", Baldur coldly stated

"And yet here you are, drinking, talking, LIVING, with your brothers!, would you rather stay dead?", Heimdal asked, not understanding Baldur's logic

"Put the past behind you, and live for the future, there is much to do, Baldur...", Thor begged, yet he had to admit, that his beloved brother wasn't buying their speech

"The FUTURE?", Baldur shouted, rising to his feet, and glared at the rest of the AESIR, "Tyr is dead! And the secrets of the sentient weapons died with him! The Dead themselves walk upon this earth! AND I AM AMONG THEM!", Baldur's rage silenced everyone in the hall, he was right, and everyone knew it, then Baldur turned to look at Freya, who immediately squirmed under his gaze, "why didn't you tell me?", Baldur asked, he needed the truth, but Heimdal stopped the woman from replying

"Brother, we did not lie to you...", Heimdal began to explain, but Baldur had already reached his limit

"GGGRRRAAAAAHHHH!", Baldur's warcry filled the hall, while embedding Fenrir into the table, the sword itself roared with animalistic fury, for a moment, just a moment, Thor thought that this was the end, that Baldur was going to go in a very brutal and unstoppable killing spree... but Baldur only turned to leave, leaving behind his sentient sword...

Tyr's forge, two hours later...

"My place is not here, not anymore... but where should I go?, where can I go?, ODIN's eyes are all around Asgard, and I can't hide in Midgard, for the Midgardians, in their ignorance, will report me immediately... even Nibleheim and Helheim won't welcome me... where can I go?... and be alone?", Baldur asked to no one, for the forge was empty, unfortunately, or not, he got a reply

"**My dear child..."**, an elderly voice called from behind Baldur, who immediately turned around, ready to take down anyone who dares to disturb his mourning, but the figure he saw, left him speechless, it was the holographic image of the most important being in all the Universe, ODIN

"**Baldur, my most beloved child, I can feel your pain, your loss, your lack of ****will to live, and I can't allow that"**, ODIN tenderly stated, his holographic grandfatherly features showing the love that only an elder can show to his children

"But how can I live, if I've lost everything, how can I find something to live for, when I'm nothing but a walking carcass of what used to be your son?", Baldur asked, despair and sorrow filling his voice

"**ENOUGH!, you are not a carcass of my son!, YOU are my son!, you are the only one of my children that has not follow the path of the cybernetics, but the path of the spirit!, the flesh of your brothers and sisters may be unable to die, but it's your spirit the one that it's immortal!"**, ODIN reprimand was so energetic, that Baldur couldn't help but to fall on his butt, shocked by the words of the Organically Distributed Intelligence Network, **"Baldur, I want you to live, and regain your will to live and fight, and to do so, you need a place to find solace, and heal the wounds of your heart"**, ODIN continued, returning to his caring voice

"But, where can I find a place like that?", Baldur asked, more like pleading

"**Beyond the ****Veil, where none of your brothers can go, you must go there, and find the WILL OF FIRE, only then you'll be healed, and be able to live in peace with yourself"**, ODIN half explained, and by seeing the hope in the eyes of his son, he did the only thing left to help him in the new, and probably last, adventure of the most beloved of the AESIR, he downloaded that data of the sentient weapons on his ship, knowing that he most likely will need it at some point

"Beyond the Veil?... I see, there is nothing living there, it's the perfect place to find solace, thank you, Father ODIN, and I swear I'll find this Will of Fire, and maybe one day, when my soul is no longer hurt, I may return and serve once more as an AESIR", Baldur solemnly said, and then turned to leave to his ship, the Hringhorni, where two surprises awaited him...

Meanwhile, in a forest, beyond the veil...

It was the morning of October 10, day of the festival that commemorates the defeat of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, a bittersweet celebration in which people both thanked for being still alive, and mourned the fallen heroes that gave their lives, specially the beloved Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, who sacrificed himself to save the entire village.

Today was also the birthday of a small six years old blond child, but this day held no happiness for him, in fact, his home village had nothing but bad memories on his very short life, every day, the adults will call him names behind his back, will throw him out of the shops, homes, even the park, and the kids his age, were none the better, as if their parents were teaching them to hate him, for no apparent reason...

His last birthday was something he'll never forget, he was simply walking on the streets, all alone, with no hopes of anyone congratulating him, it was the festival after all, and as an orphan, no one would go out of their way to give him a hug or anything like that. All that changed when a rotten tomato hit his head, Naruto turned around, expecting to see another child laughing at him, but to his shock, it was an adult, and yes, he snickered, soon other adults gathered, for a moment, the child thought that the bad adult would be reprimand, but instead of that, the rest of the adults took rotten fruit on their hands, and aimed for him.

This year was going to be worse, word spread like wild fire that this year the adults were going to use stones instead of fruit, and as a miracle, this news reached the child's ears, that made him flee from the village, and hide in the forest, he will return, that much he knew, either by his own feet, or awake on his apartment, an apartment given to him by the Hokage himself, unfortunately, it was also a death trap, for it was the easiest part to find him.

"I wish I had a dad, or a mom, or an uncle... I wish someone could care for me... I'm not a demon... I haven't done anything bad, I only want to be good...", The child, Naruto Uzumaki, raised his childish voice, it was his deepest wish, and he wanted to believe that someone will hear him, and grant it to him, it wasn't much, just at least one person to call family, nothing more.

The Veil, a few hours later...

The phenomenon known as 'The Veil' is nothing but a double energy barrier, created in conjunction by ODIN and the Sage of the Six Paths, it divided the world into two separate realms, one where ODIN tried to fix everything with technology and his army of AESIR, while the other was led by the ways of the spirit, using the natural forces of earth to remedy the damage done in an ancient and forgotten war, the double barrier is not what really separates both realms, but the savage and unending thunder storm that fills the gap between the two barriers, a gap of several miles of deep and unforgiving ocean. This barrier prevented the contact between the two sides, and it's believed that NOTHING short of a God can pass through it, but Baldur is a god, and his ship is the best, so he expected to be able to pass it just barely scratched

"STUPID STORM!", Baldur screamed in pure rage, the systems of the ship got just fried with the last thunder that struck it, sparks were flying everywhere, and there were still a few miles before reaching the other side

"I KNEW IT! I JUST KNEW IT! YOU BRING ME BAD LUCK!", Baldur shouted to Fenrir, his sword, which for some strange reason was waiting for him on his ship, instead of still being in the great hall... on the other hand, there were only two options on who put it there, it was either Freya, or Iduun, he wanted to think it was the later, for Iduun had never harmed him, on purpose that's it.

"I can see the light, the end of this cursed storm!, now I hope there is some land awaiting on the other side, I don't think Hringhorni can fly for long!", Baldur muttered, while taking the manual controls, he was about to claim victory, when one more thunder hit the ship, destroying one of the stabilization modules, making the ship near impossible to control, Baldur now knew that a crash landing it's what awaited him...

Konoha's forest, near the sunset...

Naruto sighed, he was really far away from the main gate, and no other human had tried to hunt him down, which was a very good thing, somehow lonely, but a good thing, he wondered what had he done to not be considered a good kid, because, as far as he knew, good kids had their wishes come true, while bad kids never get anything good, a way of thinking that was hurting his heart. Soon his thoughts were interrupted by something shini in the sky

"A FALLING STAR! NOW I'LL GET MY WISH!", Naruto shouted in happiness, while repeating his wish like a mantra... until he saw the star crashing near the Valley of the End...

"The falling star has fallen... I'LL GO AND LOOK AT IT!", Naruto shouted, and then ran into that direction, an ANBU with a cat mask only shook her head

"This kid needs someone to teach him not to do stupid things... Kakashi, you owe me big time for this...", The ANBU muttered, and then followed Naruto, not quite sure what to expect from this little adventure

Valley of the End, Crash site of The Hringhorni, a few minutes later...

The Hringhorni, a private ship, unique on it's class, it was considered the best for several reasons, it's controls allowed it to move like a small fighter, it's size, while small to other military ships, helped it to go on small places, with little danger of being hit, and was made with the best materials in Asgard, the size was just enough for a small family to live on it, with all the luxuries for a normal life, all of it thought for a very happy Nyanna, and her idea of a few children... all of it now half destroyed due to a wild ride that ended in a brutal crash... Baldur had survived it, without a scratch, but he had to wonder if he was lucky for it, or REALLY unlucky...

"Nyanna... forgive me for not taking proper care of the home we'd built together...", Baldur muttered, while still looking at the destroyed ship, it's former beauty now erased in the shape of debris and scattered items, parts, and tools, fortunately, the weapons cache was still intact, as well as a few other useful machines, like the portable forge, another gift already on his ship, which came along with Tyr's diary, which explained a lot on Sentient weapons

"There is nothing to do about this... now, where did I land?, the world beyond the Veil was supposed to be barren... but this?", Baldur asked to himself, he was near a waterfall, with the most clear water he had seen on his life, the natural temperature was very comfortable, and all the green of the trees and grass, it remembered him of the simulation on Heimdal's office, the world before the war, in all it's glory, Baldur truly expected this to be a simulation about to end, and reveal a barren and toxic land... until the scream of a child woke him off of his stupor...

A short distance of the crash site, a grizzly bear has just found a potential meal in the shape of a scared Naruto, said child could only scream in terror at the sight of his soon to be end, once again he had to wonder if this was his punishment for being a bad kid, if this was the end of any bad kid. On her spot, the ANBU was getting ready to strike down the animal, but she had to wait until the last moment, when the bear went for the kill, she hated it, but that was her job, to save Naruto in the last moment possible, to ensure his loyalty to the village, she had to wonder why not to treat him as a hero, but she had no need to know, she only had to obey, and so she waited, but the wait was interrupted by a man that she had never seen before

"LEAVE THE CHILD ALONE! FIGHT ME, BEAST!", The cloaked man shouted, while rushing against the beast, he was awkwardly tall, near seven feet, his blade was straight, double edged, unlike the common katana, the way he was running was not like a shinobi, but he didn't carry himself as a samurai or a ronin, there was a lot of power there, but not the grace of a trained warrior of the shinobi nations. The ANBU watched how the bear turned it's attention to the incoming man, how it raised it's claws to finish him, and how this man cleaved the bear in two with absolute no effort, and that was a feat that not many could achieve...

"Child, are you ok?", The man asked to Naruto, while kneeling on one leg to be more at his height, but Naruto didn't reply at him, he just stared, so, the man held him by the head, and started to check him for any visible injuries

"You seem to be fine, although a little malnourished, when was the last time you ate to your heart's contempt?", The man asked now, and this time, Naruto couldn't take it anymore, after seeing the man saving him from the evil bear, and now talking to him in such a caring way (at least to him), Naruto cried, and hugged (or at least tried) the man... unfortunately, the ANBU was not supposed to allow this, and she was forced to act, of course, she'll do it in a more civil way than others

"You!, stranger, don't move!", The ANBU shouted, while appearing in front of the two, "Naruto, come here, you must NOT speak to strangers, and it's time to return home", The ANBU stated, and this gave some hints to the man, the first, there were humans on this side of the Veil, which could prove to be both good and bad, second, there was some kind of settlement nearby, from where he can get supplies and information, and third, and most important at the moment, the child was now hiding behind him, scared of this masked... woman... and that was not a good sign to the man

"Child, do you want to go with that woman?", the man asked, and while Naruto shook his head no, the woman grew angry

"He has no choice, stranger, don't push your luck, for saving him I'll let you live, but if you do something stupid, I'll kill you right here and...", The ANBU tried to sound menacing, but couldn't finish, because in a heartbeat, the man was in front of her, giving her no time to escape, he landed a hit on her abdomen, which sent her flying, and crashing with a tree, she was unconscious before hitting the ground, with several broken bones

"That will teach you to not threaten Baldur, Son of ODIN", Baldur triumphantly stated, although the thug on his cloak prevented him from going into a rant of his linage

"You fell from the sky to become my daddy?", Naruto asked, with a face full of hope, that made Baldur's heart ache, because those eyes, were just like those of his beloved Nyanna, and that lead to his first doubtful thought

'_On what have I gotten myself into?...'_

_

* * *

_**Magnus:** Well, did you like it?, I hope so, because Naruto is going to be trained in the ways of the AESIR, which means a lot of strength, and a surprise Sentient Weapon, but you'll have to wait a little for that to happen, also feel free to send suggestions, I promise that this is going to be interesting_  
_


	2. New Family, New Start

**Magnus:** I have to admit that I didn't expect this kind of success, thanks for all the reviews, 500 hits for a first chapters is awesome to me, really, and since you liked the first chapter so much, here goes the second one, enjoy, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto or Too Human, as well as anything you may believe is being mentioned in this fanfic

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

**New Family, New Start**

Baldur watched the two people in front of him, across the fire, the first, a blond child, fast asleep beneath the fur of the bear they just had for dinner, the chunk of meat still on his mouth was a sad reminder of his famine state, and the peace and happiness on his face was no less heart aching; the other, a woman in strange clothes, clothes filled with many sharp weapons, the only reason to keep her alive was the child's insistence on her being a friend... that, and the need of some answers.

"Ugh!... what the heck hit me? A mountain?", Yugao muttered as she tried to get up, just to wince due to the broken ribs

"Do not rise your voice, woman. The child is asleep, his peaceful slumber must not be interrupted, as it seems it's the first time he can be in the dreamland without fear", Baldur commented, and while his voice was low enough to not disturb Naruto, it held a commanding power that was absolute

"Who are you, stranger? And why do you want to take the child?", Yugao asked, hopping to get time to overcome her wounds, but it was nearly impossible, her only chance was for this... warrior... to be someone not evil, and have a chance to explain, or get an explanation

"You are in no position to questioning me. The only reason for you to still breath is because the child asked me not to kill you... Now answer me, is there a settlement nearby?", Baldur asked, his voice speaking of no evilness, but of pure power, of a will of steel

"You... really are not from here...", Yugao muttered, this was not a scout or a spy, but a lost traveler, a lost DANGEROUS traveler

"Answer", Baldur demanded, his voice still low, but with the menace of ending with her life in a heart beat. Yugao flinched, cornered into answering anything that the man could want

"Konoha, but I'm not taking you there, to do such a thing would mean treason. I certainly prefer to die before that", Yugao replied with all the courage she still had, knowing that she most likely won't make it back home this time

"It seems that your people knows how to die with honor... Very well, you may go without fear of me following you, I have no need for a place where children grow malnourished or mistreated. May the river will show me a better place to stay", Baldur stated, much to Yugao's surprise, although she couldn't help but to feel a pang of guilt at the words of the stranger, what could have Naruto said?

"Fine, I'll take the child and then...", Yugao tried to elaborate, trying to not upset the man, but she failed

"Nay! The child stays with me so long he wishes, you have no say on that", Baldur suddenly interrupted the cat masked ANBU, who fell into a state of absolute horror, it was a mix of factors, the idea of Naruto preferring to stay with the stranger, her position of total weakness and inability to take Naruto and escape... and those lines on the face of the stranger... lines that seemed like cracks on his skin, cracks that emanated an eerie light

"But he belongs to...", Yugao tried again, she tried to bring up the topic about how wrong was to take a child from his home, yet again, she seemed to have chosen the wrong words

"He is an orphan child, he belongs to no one, much less to a place that prey upon the defenseless. Now go, before I change my mind", Baldur said, stopping any further conversation. Yugao slowly raised to her feet, and started her painful and slow trek back home, wishing with all her heart that the stranger decides to not move quickly, so a full squad of ANBUs can catch up with him

Next morning...

Naruto stirred under his heavy, warm and cozy blanket, he just couldn't remember if he happened to awake like this at any point of his life, but it felt nice, also, the marvelous sensation of not being tortured by the hunger was quite welcomed by the blond kid. Little by little, he came to his senses, first, he noticed that he was in the forest, and not the village, thing that explained why he was able to sleep so well, although never before he managed to sleep well anywhere, then he noticed that the blanket was in fact a furry big blanket, like animal fur... like bear fur...

"So... it wasn't a dream?", Naruto muttered to himself, while remembered how his wish was granted, how a good man, a man able to protect him, that will listen to him, fell from the sky to be his father, and that, filled his heart with hope and happiness

"You are finally awake!, that's a good thing, because this fish needs to be eaten, and I need some answers about this place", Baldur suddenly said, half expecting the child to scream and run away at his sight

"WHAAA!", Naruto indeed screamed, but instead of running away, he darted to hug the cybernetic god, much to his surprise.

It took all of Baldur's self control to not hug the child, now, with the sunlight, it was extremely hard not to see Nyanna's face on the child... Then Baldur tried to imagine how could have looked his own child should Nyanna still lived... The image that assaulted him was the one of the same child that was currently hugging his leg (minus the whisker marks), before he could notice it, his hand was already patting the head of the child... and it felt nice.

"Today, you'll get a more tender meal than last night, you are still too young to live on such a hard meat", Baldur stated, while passing the just cooked fish to the child, soon, they started to chat, and Baldur began to learn, and most of what he learned, disgusted him to the core...

Meanwhile...

It was the worst situation possible, Naruto was at the hands of a stranger, one capable of taking out one of the best ANBUs with only one hit, and the worst part, it seemed that Naruto was with the stranger on his own free will, this could only lead to losing Naruto completely, and because of this, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage, was the one to lead the recovery party, being closely followed by Kakashi and Gai

"This is the worst that could have happened to us, we must be careful, this i sno ordinary mission", Sarutobi stated for the tenth time, he couldn't help but to stress that the situation was delicate, without reveling the greatest secret to his escort

"I still think that Yugao got distracted and overconfident, and that the stranger got a VERY lucky shot, killing a bear is no big deal", Kakashi stated, trying to reduce the growing tension, but it didn't work

"It's most unlikely that the youthful Yugao committed such mistakes, and only another special ANBU could land a lucky hit on her, there is no way that an untrained wanderer could do that kind of damage, let alone with a single punch! Although, if what Yugao said is correct, this is a man of honor, who think that he is only protecting Naruto", Gai replied, if not for the seriousness of the situation, he would be speaking on his usual loud demeanor

"That is what worries me more, if Naruto thinks that he'll be happy with that stranger... if we try to force him to stay against his own will... He may leave us for good", Sarutobi explained, and a sinking feeling of despair assaulted the jounins

'_Naruto, why are you always getting__ me into trouble?'_, Kakashi thought, feeling annoyed by the situation, specially since the security of the blond was his responsibility, not Yugao's

Hringhorni crash site, some time later...

After a long conversation, both Naruto and Baldur were sitting close to the remains of the food, both had learned the story of each other, or at least the parts they knew about themselves. Naruto looked at Baldur in pure awe, everything he said made sense, from being from beyond the veil, to being a God, not knowing about shinobi or jutsus, or anything was to be expected, why a God would want to use the stealthy approach when he can simply crush anyone with his thumb, and how could he knew about the shinobi villages if he was from beyond a barrier that no mortal is supposed to cross by any means? There was still one thing that Naruto didn't know...

"But, if you were the most beloved of the gods, then why did you leave?", Naruto asked, his childish curiosity leading him to the correct question, one that brought a face of sorrow on Baldur

"There is something you must understand, Naruto, we, the gods, can be killed. I died once, killed by the hands of one of my brothers, and my wife, my beloved Nyanna, committed suicide to be by my side in the afterlife... for good or ill, I was brought back to land of the living, successfully, but not my wife... I was so alone... No one understood my pain... they simply expected me to keep going, to remain their champion, to forget what filled my heart with happiness...", Baldur trailed off, his eyes were about shed tears, but Naruto wasn't going to let it happen, he hugged him, again by surprise. He himself had a life full of shit to allow his new dad to suffer like him... or perhaps, it was to heal himself... or both of them...

"You don't have to be alone, I'm here, I may not be much, but if you can be my daddy, well... I...", Naruto said, not able to complete his request, it was the coolest thing of the world to have a God as your father, but, what could he offer? He was less than a mere child, weak, fearful... someone who was born to be hated, not loved...

"I? Nay, WE don't have to be alone. Naruto, I'm convinced that if Nyanna were still here, she would have loved to adopt you, to call you her child... And I'd never been able to say no to her wishes", Baldur replied, and this time, he gave in, he hugged the child, and he sworn in Nyanna's name, that this child would know what a loving family is

"NARUTO! What are you doing all the way up here, and why didn't you return when the sun raised?", Sarutobi called up as he came out from behind some bushes, appearing as harmless as possible, leaving Kakashi and Gai hidden to prevent any misunderstandings or a potential fight, he needed to convince Naruto through good will, or else he won't have any loyalty to the village...

"Old man!", Naruto greeted back, not only because he was the Hokage, but because he was one of the only ones who were nice to him. Baldur turned his head to see the man, but made no move at all, Naruto told him about the Old Man, the Hokage, wisest and strongest of the shinobi, and one of the few that treated the child like a human. He wanted to have a word with the man, to tell him in how many levels did he failed to take care of the little child, but refrained himself, this was Naruto's choice, his very first choice

"Naruto, why don't you introduce me to the good man that took care of you today?", Sarutobi asked, playing his grandfatherly card to it's fullest, and feeling relieved when Naruto hapily nodded

"Dad, this is the Old man, who has been very nice to me, the one who gave me the apartment! Old man, this is Baldur, my dad that fell from the sky, he has feeding me, kept me safe at night, AND HE IS A GOD!", Naruto introduced them to each other on his own childish way, both Sarutobi and Baldur locked eyes with each other, but where Sarutobi analized the man, Baldur just saw him as a wel trained human, one that even on his aged body could put a fight... not against him, of course.

Baldur raised to his feet, from the distance, Kakashi and Gai could tell that the man was tall and strong when he was sitting, standing up... The stranger was a Hulking Behemoth on their eyes, it was now safe to say that his punches will undoubtedly have bone shattering power, even without chakra enhancement, they watched him walk toward the Hokage, and they almost sprang out into action, but the sight of the man rising his open hand to shake it with the Hokage stopped them, Sarutobi has been very clear on the fact that they won't start a fight unless it was strictly necessary

"So, you fell from the sky?", Sarutobi asked, with a raised eyebrow, he also took the chance to explore the terrain, the sight of the bear's fur near the fire confirmed Yugao's story, and he had to admit, that Naruto was looking more healthy than usual

"Aye, my ship barely managed to pass the veil, unfortunately, I doubt that it'll fly again, the fall was harder than expected", Baldur explained, and then Sarutobi noticed the actual ship, the wrecked metal structure, in a crater by the side of the river

"From beyond the Veil?, but our scrolls states that nothing is alive beyond it, let alone someone being able to cross it!", Sarutobi asked now, he could not deny the possibility of Baldur being from the other side, because he was like no other human being he knows, and he knows a fair share of freaks

"The same said our archives about your side, yet here we are, as for nothing being able to cross the veil, I confirm it, NOTHING short of a god can survive crossing it... And I must say that I almost couldn't make it", Baldur replied, and Sarutoibi's eyes widened, he wanted to ask if he was a god, but there were more pressing matters at hand

"This is most interesting, but I must speak to Naruto, he is most important to me and our village", Sarutobi requested, as polite as possible, the way Naruto looked at this man, it will be a crippling blow to Naruto's loyalty if this man gets attacked, so a diplomatic solution was the way to go

"Speak you can, but don't dare force your will on him, he is not alone anymore", Baldur replied, and then took a step aside, to allow the Hokage to speak to Naruto, who was feeling uneasy for some strange reason

"So, Naruto, did this man treat you well?", Sarutobi asked

"Yes, he does! He fed me, and kept me safe, and he doesn't glare at me like everyone back at Konoha", Naruto replied, making Sarutobi wince at the mention of the hate from the residents

"Then he is a nice person, but, don't you think that it's time to go back home?", Sarutobi asked in a very soft tone, allowing Naruto to express himself on the matter

"I don't know, back home no one likes me, I got hit for nothing, and I can't get food from the vendors... here I had food until my belly was full, no one hit me, and my dad that fell from the stars protected me while I was sleeping... and... I don't want to lose him", Naruto said, and Sarutobi couldn't help but to feel cornered, although he managed to think quickly

"Well, in that case, we can always invite him to live with you inside the village, remember that as part of the village, you need to enter the ninja accademy, and since he is such a good man...", Sarutobi began to say, but this was as far as Baldur was willing to allow him to go

"Me? Living among humans that prey on the souls of the week and defenseless? NAY! I will take the child with me, the wild beasts will show him more respect than your people!", Baldur exclaimed, obviously angry at the way of thinking of the Old man

"Even if I agree to him being raised here in the wilderness, he still have to enter the ninja academy, such was the last will of his parents, and as a honor bound promise, I will see him becoming at least a genin", Sarutobi tried to protect himself behind the seemingly honorable mindset of the stranger

"Even if I agree to him becoming one of you, I'm looking for something special, and if I have to travel through all this land to find it, I'll take the child with me", Baldur said, his voice was not one to ask permission, it was one that simply said what was going to happen, in a very unstoppable way, it was then that Sarutobi saw the armor below the cloak, and the energy lines on the face of the stranger, it leaked power, like a force of nature that no one should temper with

"And what is what you are searching for?, Konoha is the most important nija village, and finding something won't be too hard for us", Sarutobi asked, while motioning for Kakashi and Gai to come out of their hiding spot, Baldur paid absolutely no attention to them, either he noticed them from the very beginning, or he considered them as worthy as little ants

"Father ODIN spoke about the Will of Fire, I'm to find it, and if you can be of assistance, then I will see that Naruto enters into this academy, to fulfill your honor bound promise, but mind you, if he doesn't feel happy when the promise is completed, I'll take him with me to my endless travels", Baldur stated, and this time, Sarutobi felt more than simply relieved, what this man wanted as one of the most sacred teachings of the village, a teaching that Sarutobi was pretty much willing to spread to whoever wants to learn about it, and at least he had the word of this man that Naruto will become a gennin... the rest could be worked later, now there was just one more thing to fix

"This is wonderful, in fact, wonderful for everyone, I can provide you with what you want, and you will see that Naruto reach at least the grade of gennin. Now, if only you could rethink about your living arrangements...", Sarutobi stated softly, trying to slip something extra at the end, unfortunately for him, Baldur was not one to trick easily

"Nay! We'll stay away from those people, besides, I won't leave my ship where someone else can raid what little is left of my belongings", Baldur quickly stated, Sarutobi was about to ask for it in another way, when Gai came up with one of his ideas

"THEN ALLOW ME TO TEST YOUR SKILL! LET'S HAVE AN HONORABLE AND NON LETHAL FIST FIGHT, FIRST TO FALL LOSES! IF YOU LOSE, YOU'LL MOVE TO KONOHA, IF I FALL, THEN YOU ARE SKILLED ENOUGH TO ENSURE NARUTO'S SAFETY HERE IN THE WILDERNESS!", Gai boomed his challenge, and for a moment, Sarutobi and Kakashi thought that all what was gained had just been lost

"Really, Hokage-sama, why did we had to bring him from all people?", Kakashi asked, annoyed by Gai antics

"Ah! Finally someone who thinks properly! Very well, loud warrior, let our fists decide the outcome of this, My name is Baldur, Son of ODIN, god of light and justice!", Baldur answered Gai's challenge, while taking a brawling stance

"I AM MAITO GAI! THE BEAUTIFUL AZURE BEAST OF KONOHA!", Gai introduced himself while taking his taijutsu stance

The battle began immediately, Gai used his superior speed to land what could be called the most devastating blow to someone's face, his fist connected with Baldur, it was one of those rare full force punches that Gai sometime delivers. The shock wave was brutal, Sarutobi managed to shield Naruto so he won't fall to the ground, while Kakashi got lifted from the ground, but managed to get a hold on a tree branch, preventing him from being sent away. Baldur was still standing, but he couldn't hide the fact that he actually felt the punch, but instead of anger, surprise and joy were written on his features, much to Gai's horror

"It seems that I found someone with potential", Baldur casually stated, puzzling Gai for a moment... which proved to be a great mistake. Baldur landed a hit on the green clad shinobi, sanding him to the ground, making a crater in te process. And thus, Baldur won.

"Very well (sig), you win, you can live here outside the village, but, I will expect you to move at least closer, when you can, also, I will be sending people to see if Naruto being well taken care of, as well as to check that you don't run away with him before fulfilling the arrangement. For my part, I will be visiting you as often as possible to teach you about the Will of Fire... it would have been better if you stayed on the village, but have it your way", Sarutobi stated, and with a softened smile toward Naruto, he left, with Kakashi carrying the unconscious Gai

That Night...

Facing the fire, Naruto was enjoying another satisfying meal, although he had something on his head that was bothering him... his future, more specifically, the time when he has to go to the academy, he wondered how it'll be, and if he will be strong enough to not worry his new dad... said dad was not oblivious to his worried features

"What is worrying you, son?", Baldur casually asked, feeling a strange warm as he acknowledged Naruto as his son, while Naruto's heart made a double flip when he heard such title

"Oh? Ah! Err... I was wondering, do I really have to become a ninja?, I mean, I would like to be strong like you... Well, not as strong because I'm not a god... but...", Naruto rambled, unsure on how to properly ask what he wanted. Suddenly, Baldur began to laugh, it was boisterous and hearthy laughter

"Who said something about you becoming a ninja? Granted, you'll assist to their teachings, but not before I turn you into one of my kin. Naruto, my son, you'll join the ranks of the AESIR!", Baldur boomed the last part, and Naruto's eyes sparkled with inspiration, he, the rejected, the hated, will become the true Son of a God

In several parts of the Shinobi nations, children and adults alike felt a shiver crawling their spines, something BIG was going to hapen, something that will change the whole world.

* * *

**Magnus:** I know this may be lacking some action, but this is what sets the events in motion, don't worry, I won't bore you with years of training and physical conditioning, next chapter will be a time skip of three years, when Hinata meets a very interesting and changed Naruto


	3. Gods among Shinobi

**Magnus:** After a long time of being stressed and being unable to write, I'm back with this story, now showing the first stage of changes on Naruto, enjoy, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto or Too human, as well as anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Gods among shinobi**

Three years have passed since Baldur adopted Naruto, and during these three years, Sarutobi visited them at regular periods of time, ensuring the safety of Naruto, and making sure Baldur didn't run away with the legacy of the fourth. Sarutobi was amazed, for it took Baldur only one month to build a bunker with the remains of his ship, a bunker that looked impenetrable. Sarutobi also noticed the changes in Naruto, some of them were disturbing, others were truly welcomed. And today, it was the day to welcome the young blond into the shinobi academy.

"Hiruzen, are you sure that this is the right thing to do? He is one year late to join the kids his age, and he hasn't played with the other kids, meaning that he may be unfitted to follow the rest of the students" Homura stated. The reason to allow the kids to play 'ninja tag' was to allow them an early training, so the academy would not finish them before needed

"Homura is right, Naruto should be lead to live a civilian life now" Danzo added, from the first day he went against the decision of the third, but after three years of having no report of the status of the vessel of the Kyuubi, he just lost any hopes of turning him into a weapon

"Oh! But he is fit to keep up with the kids his age, in fact, I'm afraid that the kids his age won't be able to keep up with him" Sarutobi replied, during all these years, he has followed Naruto's growing, and to say that he was amazed, would be an understatement

"We shall see, Hiruzen, we shall see" Danzo muttered, just in time to see two figures entering the gates

Two cloaked figures approached the gates, one looked too tall to be a child, but yet not a teenager, the other was frightening tall. Izumo and Kotetsu cowered in fear by the sheer presence of the duo, both were grateful by the closeness of the Hokage. The two cloaked men ignored the gate guards, and walked directly to the Hokage. Homura and Danzo instinctively gave a step back, both had heard stories about the self proclaimed God that lived in the woods, but seeing him, all tall and mighty…

"As agreed, Naruto will enter your ninja academy, and will become genin. After that, staying here or not is his decision, his alone" Baldur stated, and Danzo couldn't help but to hate the authority that his voice carried. Homura couldn't say anything at all, lacking the courage to even look up at the man

"Of course, such was our agreement" Sarutobi replied, with a respect on his voice that bothered Danzo to the core

"I will accompany my child to the gates of this academy, is my right as a father to see that my son finds no difficulties on his way to school" Baldur added, but it was more like a declaration than asking permission

"If such is your concern, you may want to start living inside the walls of the village, instead of the wilderness" Danzo finally said, earning Baldur's glare

"Nay! We will keep living where we are. Do not bring that again, or I will not take in consideration your state of disabled man" Baldur warned, and Danzo had to fight the urge to run away

"Father, we must go if we want to get there early. I do wish to get to know the grounds where I will spend my education, specially the data archive and training facilities" Naruto spoke, his voice mature, ancient and regal. This was completely unexpected by Homura and Danzo, who remembered him as the small and hyperactive child of the past, this of course made Sarutobi smirk

"Aye. Please lead the way, Hokage" Baldur conceded, and allowed Sarutobi to lead them to the academy.

Ninja academy…

Iruka Umino sighed, today he would greet the students again. First years were actually easy, for they only received an introduction on the shinobi life style, but second years are a whole new challenge, for it was time to shape their bodies and minds. Some like the Uchiha would be easy, he was already on heavy training from his family, but others like the young Nara heir…

"Iruka, do you have a moment?" Sarutobi asked, breaking the meditation of the patient sensei.

"Of course, Hokage-sama. Is something wrong?" Iruka asked, expecting to hear something related to one of the children of the clans, or maybe about placing him again with the first years

"Actually, it's a special case. You are going to have a new student. Is his first year on the academy, but will start with the second years" Sarutobi half explained, and Iruka couldn't help but to frown

"Hokage-sama, if it's his first year, wouldn't it be better to place him with the first years, even if he is a prodigy… Unless… Is HIM, right? He is finally here!" Iruka said in surprise, he wished to have him last year, but at least he was here now…

Meanwhile…

"Their data archive is archaic, all in paper, old scrolls and books" Baldur stated, coldly, it was hard to tell if he was only resuming what they saw, or if he was complaining

"Just as we suspected, father. Their data may be stored improperly, but it's usable" Naruto replied, in a voice full of respect

"They don't have a resistant training facility. Everything in there is frail, and will not last even a fraction of the time our dull training gear endures" Baldur stated now, making noticeable his discomfort

"Father, I will adapt successfully. You don't have to worry about me, or the humans that will spend time around me. I will learn and become stronger, I'll be humble and become honorable, I'll be a man and then I'll become a god" Naruto said with pride and religious devotion

"Very well. Take care, son. Learn all they can teach you, but never allow them to change what you truly are" Baldur finally said, giving a warm and manly hug to Naruto, earning a few stares, but no one commented anything at all

Some time later…

Iruka watched his classroom getting filled with the students, all of them known faces, all of them not ready for the new student

"Ok, calm down already! Today we start a new year, a year were you not only will learn more about the art of being a Konoha's ninja, but also will put in practice all what you'll learn" Iruka started, and many cheered, eager to start doing the most awesome ninja tricks, unaware of the intense training that awaited them

"Also, I want you to welcome a new kid into our class" Iruka voiced again, and then gestured toward the door, motioning for the new student to enter the classroom. The class watched a tall kid entering the room, completely covered by a thick cloak, said cloak seemed to be made of an unknown type of material, it looked old and new at the same time, completely clean, and still it looked as if it had seen way too many days under the sun. The kid walked up to the middle of the platform where Iruka gives his lectures, and stood tall and prideful, looking at all the other students.

The kid took off the cloak, revealing a sun kissed mane, tied at the back of his head into a low ponytail that reached to his mid back, a pair of tribal braids fell at the sides of his head, in front of his ears. His eyes were of a never seen before shiny blue, as if they were emanating a faint light, and three whisker marks were adorning each of his cheeks. In resume, he looked somewhat… Feral. He was dressed in a strange way, with a full tight black body suit that seemed to be made of hard plastic, covered with a crimson coat adorned with golden plates, the boots looked as if made of hardened plastic too, but with no distinctive marks, as well as black gloves

"Will you introduce yourself, please?" Iruka politely asked, not because the Hokage ordered it, but because he knew that any human, specially one who had to be a living sacrifice for the safety of the village, deserved some respect

"Aye, teacher Iruka of the Umino. My name is Naruto son of Baldur, son of ODIN. I'm here to learn all I can, and to become genin of the village hidden among the leaves. This is an honor bound promise, and I live up to my promises and honor code, believe it." Naruto presented himself, in a voice that sounded as regal as the Hyuga clan, as authoritative as the Uchiha clan, and as serious as the Aburame.

"Now that is a well mannered soon to be shinobi… Ok Naruto, go and take seat wherever you see fit" Iruka said, signaling the entire classroom, not that there were that many empty seats

"Thank you, teacher Iruka" Naruto politely said, and then walked toward the last row of seats, where a lonely girl with pale lavender eyes was sitting, she even seemed to shrink when Naruto came even closer

"Would you mind if I take the seat at your side, beautiful maiden?" Naruto asked, he even used a low voice to not intimidate the girl, failing miserably in doing so. The girl limited herself to shook her head no, not wanting to antagonize with a boy obviously stronger than her

"Thank you" Naruto added, and then took the seat

"Hinata Hyuga, since you were one of the top students last year, I want you to explain Naruto some of the basics, when you have the time, of course" Iruka ordered, earning an eep from the girl at Naruto's side

"Yes, Iruka-sensei" Hinata replied, earning an smile from Naruto

As the class advanced, Hinata had the opportunity to watch things that could be very well named magic or sorcery. Naruto took from a pocket on his coat, a strange device, this rectangular device produced a light that became solid, then, at the eyes of the boy, light became solid too, forming something like clear sport shades. Hinata watched in morbid fascination how Naruto touched the solidified light on the device, forming words at high speed, as well as in his shades, words danced at frightening speeds, she was unsure if someone could read something at such rate. This continued for some time, until Iruka decided that Naruto was paying more attention to whatever he had on hands than on him

"Naruto, while I appreciate that you are taking notes, or at least I hope you are taking them, I would be more glad if you pay me more attention" Iruka stated, deciding not being angry at the new boy

"I'm paying attention, teacher Iruka of the Umino, in fact, I would love if you continue with your lecture. I find fascinating the history of the shinobi wars, how their honor code seems so similar to the one of the Odinsons, and yet, there are some decisions that I do not agree with" Naruto explained, surprising everyone, even the smarter ones

"Like what?" Iruka couldn't help but to ask, he just had to know if Naruto was truly paying attention or not

"For example, in the last war, the fourth Hokage had the power to annihilate entire armies in the blink of the eye, he even decimated Iwa in a very brutal way. I understand that in an open war, you can not make an excessive use of force to destroy your enemies completely, in order to keep resources stored to defend the land, but with the power shown by the fourth Hokage, wouldn't it have been much more beneficial to completely destroy Iwa, instead of leaving the village standing with the resentment on their hearts, and the idea of striking again in the future?" Naruto asked, and Iruka felt so… Unfitted to teach such a bright mind…

Lunch time…

Naruto was hungry, hungry of knowledge, hungry of a chance to put to use all what he has learn, so he watched the other kids on the area, all of them already on groups. Naruto knew that eventually he will have to choose a group to belong to, but he also knew that trying to enter into an already formed group would most likely end in failure and rejection, so, he watched in a predatory fashion, looking for a lonely soul to start his training, because a good god knows how to properly interact with the humans.

Hinata, as usual, was all alone, sitting below an old and small tree, almost as if hiding, she had no friends, no one to talk to. The civilian kids hated her for being a clan member, the others that came from shinobi families avoided her for being a Hyuga, for her clan was very secretive and strict, allowing no friends for the main branch members, so, she was all alone in the school

"Greetings, Hinata of the Hyuga, would you mind if I share this time of relaxation and food sharing with you?" Naruto asked, in a way too polite and strange, that Hinata felt unable to respond immediately. Naruto watched her shocked face for a full second, and then decided that she may not be comfortable with his presence, at least not right now

"If you don't feel like sharing your time with me it's ok, I don't want to…" Naruto couldn't finish his apology, when Hinata's hand grabbed his wrist

"No please don't go!" Hinata said a little too loud, in that moment, Naruto understood that she was alone, and starving for company

"Of course, I will stay for as long as you wish" Naruto said with a warm smile, not knowing the impact that this was going to bring on their lives.

For half an hour, Naruto and Hinata were silent, just eating in silence, watching each other with strange fascination. For Naruto, Hinata was like the daughter of a consul, or an ambassador, her posture, her manners, all pointed to finesse and perfection, to grace and beauty. For Hinata, Naruto was strange, his figure was imposing and intimidating, not in the way of her cousin, but in a more primal fashion, his manners were puzzling too, he spoke and interacted in a way clearly unfitted for a child, even in the most respected clans, at this age the children were all the same, loud, cocky and reckless, but this boy was perfect, as if sent by the gods to be allowed to be her friend, so good that her father may actually allow such friendship.

"Humm… Naruto-san… may I ask you a question?" Hinata finally gathered the courage to speak, much to Naruto's relief, who simply couldn't find how to start a conversation

"Aye. Feel free to ask whatever you want, Hinata of the Hyuga" Naruto replied, smiling again for her. He could feel how she loved to be smiled like that, and he couldn't help but to concede such small thing, that's what a good god does after all

"Errr… First of all, you can call me by just my name, there is no need to use my family name always, I mean, I don't call you Naruto son of Baldur… errr… I didn't mean…" Hinata began to stammer, unsure on how to approach this subject. But Naruto gave a small chuckle, silencing her

"As you wish, Hinata. I will use your precious name, just as you use mine. Now ask, and I will answer" Naruto accepted her conditions, and prompted her to ask her question. Hinata almost went into shock, Naruto called her by only her name, which means closeness, of course, being him her very first friend, she supposed that they'll become close anyway, so, she didn't corrected him

"Humm… In the classroom… You were taking notes… writing on some kind of light… How do you do it?" Hinata ventured to ask. Her father once told her that the Hyuga had the best jutsus of the world, that no other clan was above them, but if this was a jutsu…

"You mean my Datapad? It's a common tool to store data… Oh right, you've never seen it before… Let's just say that this is how the gods writes their stuff" Naruto concluded on the most simple way he could come up with, unfortunately, this time Hinata truly went into shock

"That's how the gods write?..." Hinata absently asked

"Hey! Look at that, the Hyuga princess and the weird dressed new kid!" A student suddenly called, and another four arrived at his calling. Making Hinata squirm on fear

"You never told me you were a princess" Naruto playfully said, sending Hinata into panic

"It's not like that, Naruto!" Hinata defended, but her reply only worsened the situation

"So, the little princess thinks she is too high to be friends with us, and selected an outsider? Now this we can't allow, can we, guys?" the leader of the little gang said, earning some laughs from the other four kids. Naruto sensed their intention, and thus stood up, and faced the small gang

"Now hear me well, tainted hearts of Konoha, I'll warn you once, and only once. Hinata of the Hyuga is under my protection, any aggression against her being, either physical or psychological, will be retaliated with my wrath" Naruto warned with a voice so serious, that it wasn't funny. The small gang began to cower, this kid was taller than them, and unlike them, he had muscles

"You think yourself too high, stranger, but I'll teach you to not mess up with us!" The leader shouted, while throwing a rather pathetic punch toward Naruto, who caught it with his hand, way too easily, then he began to apply pressure, making the kid cry and wail due the pain, the other four ran away instantly, they were just a mob, they weren't there to find opposition

"The powerful bear that inhabits the forest fear the grip of my hand, show at least the intelligence of the beasts, leave and do not rise your hand against me or those who have my protection" Naruto spoke, released the kid, and then turned around to look at an astonished Hinata

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you, I swear it upon my honor" Naruto said, earning a blush from the little Hyuga

Hokage tower, later that day…

"So, what do you think?" Sarutobi asked to Iruka, who still has to overcome his shock yet

"It's… Disturbing…" Iruka finally said

"How so?" Sarutobi asked with a knowing smile

"He devours knowledge at a rate that is mind blowing, I doubt the other students will be able to keep up with him, besides, the physical training seems to be not tiresome to him, he is… Like a machine…" Iruka voiced, disturbed at his own words

"I thought you would love to have a dedicated student, Iruka" Sarutobi stated, smirking at the coming storm

"Hokage-sama, Haruno and Hyuga are dedicated students, they absorb knowledge like a sponge absorbs water… Naruto… He DEVOURS the knowledge! By the end of the week we won't have nothing left on the second year library for him to read! And he… And he…" Iruka couldn't continue out of fear of being thought crazy, but Sarutobi already know what he saw

"And he writes on a book made of light? Yes, I know about that, I've already seen it" Sarutobi helped Iruka to finish, who went into further shock

"Hokage-sama?" Iruka said, not really wanting to hear another thing

"You said that he did not tire, how physically fit is he?" Sarutobi asked now, bringing Iruka back to reality

"Well, he really does not tire at all, but… While not the slowest, he is far behind the fastest of the group. Also, he weights much more than an Akimichi, although we don't know if that suit of his has something to do with it, may as well it's like Maito Gai's training weights. Besides that, he doesn't have any trouble jumping or falling large distances" Iruka reported, not knowing where this was going

"Most interesting. Iruka, I have a very special mission for you. I want you to watch Naruto's interactions with the other children, I want immediate reports on anything that could relate to friends, enemies, and specially, if he happens to like any girl. I will make sure he want to stay, at any cost" Sarutobi ordered, sending shivers through Iruka spine

Hyuga compound…

"Father…" Hinata approached her father, without stuttering, without squirming on his presence, a welcome change, even if truly startling

"Yes, daughter?" Hiashi asked, he will have to investigate what caused this little improvement on his usually shy daughter

"Does the gods walk among us?" Hinata asked, still nervous. Hiashi blinked once, twice and thrice before answering as polite and serious as it was possible

"Of course not, the gods lives on heaven, not among mortals" Hiashi replied, soft enough to not sound as if he thought she was crazy or stupid, it was a childish question after all, even he himself made it at that age

"I see… But… The gods can have children that can walk among us?" Hinata asked now, and in her eyes, Hiashi saw her dire need of an answer, one that Hiashi didn't want to deliver in the usual way that the elders does, so, he went for a neutral approach

"There is some literature about such topics, the legends call them Demigods, or Titans… Why the sudden interest?" Hiashi felt the need to ask, and at this, Hinata began to play with her fingers

"I think I met one at the academy…" Hinata replied, earning a shocked stare from the clan leader of the Hyuga

Meanwhile, at the Hringhorni (Baldur and Naruto's home)…

"How was your first day, son?" Baldur asked, not failing to notice the smile on Naruto's face

"It was illustrative, and besides getting some interesting data on the history of the village, I started to form a friendship with a pretty maiden of my own age" Naruto informed, and couldn't help but to notice the raised eyebrow of his father

"A pretty maiden?" Baldur asked, although it sounded a little bit like teasing

"Yes, father" Naruto replied with a grin, while showing a small crystal, which contained all what he has seen during the day

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, I hope you liked the changes in Naruto, don't worry, he won't be all boring and proper, just you wait until a battle comes, his father is a God of War after all!


	4. The Path of the Defender

**Magnus: **Here goes a new chapter, and you'll see Naruto take a very special choice that will set his life into a special course, enjoy! And remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Naruto or Too Human, as well as anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Path of the Defender**

It took three days to Hiashi to finally accept that the Naruto that Hinata kept talking about as a demigod, was indeed the same Naruto that was the Junchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the same blond troublemaker he once offered to adopt the day Minato sacrificed himself for the village, the same scrawny little boy that the council negated to be adopted at all. But Hiashi had to see him with his own eyes, he had to see if this once scrawny boy was now the strong kid that his daughter seemed unable to not name every minute of the day… And he had to know who was the one that Naruto kept naming father. That's why he decided to accompany Hinata for the first time to the academy, not that it pleased the elders.

"Father… Thank you for walking me to the academy…" Hinata said, blushing and as if in cloud nine, this was one of her dreams come true, to walk along her father

"Hn. I only want to make sure this boy that has you so much infatuated is at least half worth it. I can't allow you to have a feral boy like an Inuzuka as your friend, that would speak poorly of you and of our clan" Hiashi replied, he really didn't meant half of what he said, but he had to protect the image of the clan, such was the tradition… But if Naruto was at least as half as well mannered as Hinata said…

"Of course, father. Although it would be nice if you could walk me to the academy some other time" Hinata said, still sounding too happy

"You know that I can't walk you daily to the academy, I have my duties as a clan head" Hiashi dryly replied, too late he noticed that he sounded a bit too harsh

"I know. But it would be nice if you could, at least once more time" Hinata said, not relenting on her happiness, she eyed Hiashi's hand, she wanted to take a hold of it, but decided to do it another time, things were good as they were, there was no need to push her luck

As usual, Baldur was walking Naruto toward the academy. He had no fear on people harming his son, mostly because after his first bite on Idunn's apple, Naruto became more like him, and less like these shinobi. No, what Baldur was keeping an eye open for, was for the possibilities of certain Hokage to try to coarce Naruto on never leaving the village, and start reversing him into the weak child of some years ago, not that Sarutobi had tried it anyway before, but he had to be protective of his son, Nyanna would have wished it to be like that.

"So, when am I going to meet this pretty maiden of yours, son?" Baldur asked, it was no teasing, just the fatherly thing to do, meeting a possible candidate of bride for his son is a common thing for his kin

"I wish that to be soon, although I usually meet her until class starts. I have yet to tell her to meet us here, so she can properly meet you… But father, she is not mine, she is free, and I don't believe appropriate to press our culture into them… she is so shy…" Naruto replied, sounding dreamy as he described her as shy

"So, you prefer them shy?" Baldur asked, for in only three days Naruto seemed to have decided what kind of women he preferred.

"I know I don't like them noisy and loud…" Naruto replied, his face suddenly looking trouble

"Son, I still doubt this girl is truly a Banshee. You memories truly show her as noisy, but the decibels aren't that high" Baldur said, he thought that Naruto was exaggerating, even when the memory crystal was fixed to not allow certain harmful sound-waves, Baldur was sure that the pink haired girl couldn't be that harmful on the ears of his son

"If you say so, father… By ODIN's beard! There is Hinata! And that man? Could he be her father?" Naruto suddenly said, sounding surprised, and happy

"Aye, it seems so! May as well greet him too, and let him know that there is interest in both parties" Baldur said with a smirk that could scare many brave soldiers

"Father! I beg you! Don't make any proposition until we learn enough of the Hyuga tradition. She is my first human friend, and I don't want to lose her for a misunderstanding" Naruto voiced his concern as they approached

"Worry not, my son. I will not harm your starting relationship with your maiden. But I encourage you to interact with other humans too" Baldur replied, easing Naruto's heart a bit

Hiashi's gaze fell upon the cloaked figures, and he couldn't be more astonished. If his guess was anywhere right, the short figure was Naruto, and by short he would have to say that he was taller than any kid his age. The other figure was an entire different matter, he was freaking tall, and carried himself with not only an air of greatness and innate glory, but with the unspoken declaration that he had rightfully won every ounce of it.

"That is Naruto! And that must be his father!" Hinata suddenly said, sounding a little bit shy, but not anywhere near her usual shyness, Hiashi didn't had time to tell her anything, for in an instant, Naruto and Baldur were with them.

"Hi Naruto! Is him your father?" Hinata asked, sounding eager to meet them, and not shy. Hiashi was taken by surprise with this move, for he truly expected her to hide behind him. Hiashi also watched how Naruto lowered his hood, the feral features were ignored, as well as his respectful face, what caught Hiashi's attention, were the shining blue eyes

Hiashi activated his byakugan, only to play safe, and got royally scared, Naruto's chakra system was flowing with the intensity of the sun, the usually barely bright chakra channels were like rampaging rivers, the tenketsus looked like capable of withstand the Jyuken hits of anyone weaker than a jounin Hyuga, and the eyes were like orbs of fire. Hiashi then turned to look at Baldur, and got scared, but for a different reason. Whatever Baldur was wearing below his cloak, was shielding his chakra system from the Byakugan, a feat deemed impossible… However, Hiashi noticed numerous unknown symbols adorning whatever Baldur was wearing, all of them shinning with an eerie light, and his eyes, where like two suns, which spoke of unrivaled power.

"Aye. This is my dear father, Baldur son of ODIN, he is the God of Light and Justice. And Father, this is Hinata of the Hyuga, along her father, if my guess is correct… My apologies if it isn't" Naruto presented them, and then Baldur lowered his hood too, revealing not only his shiny eyes and face scars, but a now growing hair which was blond with a slight red tint into it, and while short, it looked untamed, much like Minato's, much to the surprise of Hiashi

"Greetings, Hinata of the Hyuga. My son speaks highly of you. And greetings to you too, elder of the Hyuga" Baldur greeted in a voice that sounded full of authority, and at the same time it was sweet, ancient and regal, yet soft and approving

"H-Hi! It's an honor to meet you… And yes, this is my father" Hinata replied, full of admiration for the man that was Naruto's father, a god walking among humans. Suddenly Hinata tugged Hiashi's arm, so he could say something

"Greetings, I am Hiashi Hyuga, clan leader, and not yet an elder. My daughter here also speaks HIGHLY of your son. I just had to meet him after all she speaks about him" Hiashi stated, making Hinata blush a deep shade of red

"It is pleasant to see untainted hearts in this village, may I ask if your entire clan is like this?" Baldur asked, and while it sounded polite and respectful, Hiashi felt that it was also more authoritative than the Hokage, the voice also carried a much more stronger command power

"I'm afraid that such is not the case. As we are proud to be the finest that this village can produce, our ranks are not without taint, albeit different from what you've seen. You won't see any Hyuga openly say anything, but inwardly, some are as rotten as the tainted hearts you've heard about" Hiashi replied with all the truth, he didn't believed Baldur to be a god, but he was grateful that Hinata was saved from the intolerant kids

"Aye, I believe you. But this corruption of the youngsters must be stopped, what is your Hokage doing to accomplish this?" Baldur asked, while showing a small holographic video of Naruto protecting Hinata, including his rather heroic words. Hiashi's mind went into a sudden stop, it was the mixture of seeing the scene with his own eyes, the idea of seeing it like a vivid memory and not a video or words in the wind, and the image of Naruto posing as a protector for his daughter… Suddenly, the idea of this man being a god was not so crazy.

"Father, we must depart to class. Hiashi of the Hyuga, I do request your permission to escort your daughter to home after the end of classes" Naruto said, making Hiashi's mind to restart, forcing him to reply fast, although he managed to say something useful

"Yes, of course. I'll feel more at peace knowing that you of all people will be at her side… Although the guards at our home will not let you go inside, clan rules, nothing personal" Hiashi replied, and Hinata almost fainted, these were true gods, bending her 'Hard as Steel' father to their will as if he was only a lesser man

"That's acceptable. Father, Hiashi of the Hyuga, we will depart now" Naruto announced, and then took Hinata by the hand, walking away a tad bit faster than needed

"You have done an exceptional work with him. I don't dare to think how he would have been raised by any other person, or alone…" Hiashi suddenly said to Baldur, who covered his head again with his hood

"That is part of what will not be. He is my son now, and soon will become a God. Although it is refreshing to see the acceptance of at least another adult, I was beginning to think that only the Hokage and that loud green warrior were men of honor" Baldur stated, he seemingly liked Hiashi, or at least the way of thinking he has shown up to now

"Are you comparing me with Maito Gai?" Hiashi suddenly asked, but before Baldur had any chance to reply, they were interrupted by a sound that may as well could have come from the depths of Helheim…

"SSSAAASSSUUUKKKEEE-KKKUUUNNNN!" The damaging high pitched scream came from a girl with pink hair, who, as well as many other girls, were chasing a raven haired kid. Hiashi and Baldur soon found themselves covering their ears with their hands, both of them silently agreed that this was a harmful thing, and should be avoided

"Naruto was right. I will add a sound dampening system to his suit… and armor… I'll make one for your daughter too, as the banshee attends classes with them. Fare thee well, Hiashi of the Hyuga" Baldur said, and then began to leave

"Yes, you do that. Fare well, Baldur son of Odin" Hiashi replied, still rubbing his ears, promising to himself to never be around a Haruno ever again

Lunch time…

"Naruto, if your father is a god, when are you going to become one?" Hinata asked, she decided not to ask why he wasn't, for that may lead to something Naruto most likely resent, and she didn't want to lose him

"When the time comes. I already took a bite on Idunn's apple, which have granted me some divinity, the base to ascend me. To take the next bite, I have to chose my path" Naruto replied, and then took a bite on his steak

"What do you mean by path?" Hinata asked truly puzzled, he already was walking the path of a shinobi, was there another?

"The paths of the AESIR. ODIN's warriors are divided into five categories: Champion, Defender, Berserker, Commando and Bio-engineer. Each one of them serves a specific purpose on the front lines. Each one of them chosen to lead the army, each one of them an army by themselves" Naruto explained as if he talked about saints of a religion, and Hinata couldn't help but to try to imagine how could they look… failing miserably in doing so

"And which one will you chose?" Hinata asked now, fascinated by the stories, and what Naruto will do next to become like his father

"Honestly I don't know. I could walk my father's path, and be a Champion, mastering gravity and anti-gravity runes, being the leading hero against the forces of evil. I could be a Berserker, channeling ODIN's rage, bringing unstoppable destruction on our enemies, inspiring fear in their hearts and strike from above and below with unrestrained ferocity. I could be a Commando, focusing on coordinating the armies, using ODIN's knowledge to mow down the opposition with the holy weapons. I could even be a Bio-engineer, using ODIN's blessings to heal any wound or sickness, ensuring that the troops remain alive and in fighting conditions, becoming the light of hope for the people. Or… The path of the Defender, the unyielding martyr, taking entire armies myself, so no one else is harmed… so you are never in harm's way…" Naruto lowered his voice at the end, as if realizing something

"That sounds incredible…" Hinata muttered in an absent way, imagining Naruto doing all the things he has described

"I believe Naruto-san has came to a decision, and I believe he has chosen well" Shino suddenly said, appearing out of nowhere. He became friends with them almost immediately… Or more likely, just after Ino Yamanaka screamed in horror after seeing him play with some insects on his hands, that day he was rejected by almost everyone, except by Naruto and Hinata, who welcomed him to their table

"Shino-kun!" Hinata shouted in surprise, for she didn't noticed him

"Ah! Shino of the Aburame! I'm glad you accepted our invitation to share this time of relaxation" Naruto greeted, and Hinata nodded happily, having more friends was part of her dreams, dreams that were becoming real so fast, that she decided to have a small altar for these new gods

"Yes, and I believe that I will share this special time every day with you, except if you wish some privacy, which I'll happily give and protect. I also got some beverages from the vending machines, as they can't reject me as others have done" Shino replied, is not as if he was talkative, it's just that it was easier to communicate with Naruto and Hinata than with the Inuzuka heir, who was always talking and never listening, not that he said anything of importance

"Thank you very much" Both Naruto and Hinata replied at the same time

"Naruto-san, I do hope that your advancement to Defender grant you the confidence to walk into battle with us at your side" Shino said, sounding eager to march to battle, but only with them as teammates.

"Shino of the Aburame… How did you know I was thinking on becoming Defender? And what do you mean by 'us'?" Naruto couldn't help but to ask, thinking that Shino may as well be introduced into sorcery and witchcraft, since he seemed to have some degree of divination. Naruto had his first answer with Shino looking suggestively at Hinata, making her blush, and then delivered the other answer

"A shinobi doesn't walk alone, after graduation we'll be placed into groups of three. How are these groups sorted is still unclear, but with some pressure of the clan heads of our clans, we'll be most likely placed into the same team" Shino explained, while moving his sunglasses to a more comfortable angle, should he had been sitting and in a table, he would have crossed his hands in front of his face

"You are right, Shino-kun! That way we can be together forever!" Hinata exclaimed truly happily

"Aye! Then I'll make haste to rise in the ranks, so I can closely take care of you. I will never let harm come to you, Hinata, Shino" Naruto softly stated, while placing his hand forward. Hinata and Shino quickly understand this, and mimicked the action, soon their hands where over Naruto's, and he placed his other hand over their's

"Together forever, believe it!" The three said at the same time, making a brotherhood oath. Naruto made his final decision in that moment, these were humans he will never allow to be harmed, even if he had to use his body as a shield. He will not only be a Defender, he will become the greatest Defender of history, with ODIN as witness, and his father to ensure hard training

Hringhorni, later that day…

"So, your decision is final, son?" Baldur asked with a raised eyebrow, is not as if he hasn't expected this turn of events, but he was curious in the why

"Aye, father. These shinobi works on teams of three, and I won't let my friends be harmed during a fight" Naruto replied, while Baldur kept replaying the conversation between the kids

"Perhaps we should bring them here to train their weak bodies… Anyway, if this is your choice, I have no voice in that, except for telling you that I'm proud of you. Now step into the tank, and take another bite of the golden apple" Bldur stated, and then Naruto took off his clothes, standing only on the full bodysuit that is the AESIR skin. He stepped into a metal circle in the floor, and once he was in the middle, walls of crystallized energy raised up to the ceiling, and the tank got filled with a clear and bright liquid, Naruto inhaled deeply, allowing his lungs to be filled with the nanos, and then gave a thumbs up to Baldur, who took his place at the computer, to begin the process

"Very well. Let's begin with your advancement. Allfather ODIN, God of War and all wisdom and Knowledge, here I am, presenting my son Naruto to you. You have previously deemed him worthy to follow into the steps of your sons, the gods of war, and today he seeks your blessings for the path of his choice is not an easy one" Baldur began to pray as he typed commands. Naruto began to shudder as the nanos started to work on his body, the Aesir skin was disintegrated instantly, leaving him completely naked, and his implants began to spread more, taking the place of some nerves and muscles

"He has chosen to forfeit all glory in exchange of the well-being of his loved ones. He has chosen to sacrifice his body so those who fight by his side won't have to. He has chosen to give his life for others, and for that, he will forever live as your DEFENDER!" Baldur finalized, and a new AESIR skin was built over Naruto's body, this one looked stronger, thicker, and at the same time, it was far less restrictive. The liquid was flushed away from the tank, and the walls returned to the floor, but when Naruto felt that he was about to fall face first due to the dizziness, the new nano servo motors and balance compensators kicked in, making him stand tall and strong.

"I feel… strange…" Naruto said, looking at his hands and feet, he actually felt as if he were made entirely of nano forged steel, unbending, unbreakable

"Do not mind the new sensation, it will fade with the time. Now we need to look for a proper weapon for you, Tyr left some interesting data on how to bind the soul of a greater best into a special nanoforged weapon, but, we lack the actual beast to try it. Anyway, take this data, and study it well, it's your instruction manual for the features of the Defender" Baldur said while tossing a datapad to Naruto, who eagerly took it.

"Thank you, father, I'll have it memorized by midnight… That remembers me, why don't we use the beast that haunted my dreams three years ago?" Naruto asked with a smirk, which Baldur actually returned

"Ah! That sounds vindictive, and functional, I'll run some simulations tomorrow, then we'll see about it" Baldur replied, and then left Naruto to his self instruction

"Defender's resilance…" And so, Naruto began to trace his path to be the most Epic Defender…

Meanwhile, at the Hokage tower…

Hiashi didn't know why the Hokage was calling him, he just was sure it wasn't anything bad or wrong. Hinata was perfectly fine, if only in cloud nine for being escorted by Naruto AND Shino. So far there weren't any more attempts on Hinata after Naruto's intervention, and any attempts on Naruto by the other kids seemed as futile as trying to hide food from an Akimichi, so, he could only ask

"Hokage-sama, did you call for me?" Hiashi finally asked, gaining the attention of the Hokage, who was reading a lot of reports… or doing a lot of paperwork, whatever the pile of papers was

"Ah! Hiashi! Glad to see you could come, please take seat" Sarutobi greeted, so friendly that Hiashi knew something was truly wrong

"May I inquire on the reason of this calling?" Hiashi asked, trying to sound as demanding and polite as possible

"Of course. You'll see, it has come to my attention that your daughter Hinata is getting close to Naruto, and since it's imperative that he remains in this village, then I was going to propose that you give her for marriage to him, so a permanent bond can be formed with this village, that would have been the wish of the Fourth" Sarutobi stated, mentioning the Fourth for more effect

"Sarutobi, I already met Naruto, and while I could be inclined to accept this proposal for the happiness of my daughter, you know that the elders will never accept this" Hiashi stated, sounding even pained for the depression of Hinata that was bound to happen somewhere in the future

"And if he happened to be Minato's son?" Sarutobi whispered now, earning a face of pure shock from Hiashi

"Hiruzen… What have you done?" Hiashi asked enraged by the implications… He was about to learn way much more than he could have wished

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, I hope you've enjoyed it, next chapters will set the adventure in motion, aiming for epic battles, and some major twists, see ya in next chapter!

**Ankiseth:** And just to let you know, there is a special poll on Magnus's profile, so you can decide who will be paired with Baldur!


	5. Traditions, Lore and Weapons

**Magnus: **Sorry for the long wait, but with lots of paperwork, and a boss that makes you desire to turn into a murderer, well, I didn't had much time to write, anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, which contain a songfic! So enjoy! And remember, Read and Review!

**Attention:** The poll is currently tied between Tsunade and Anko, the poll will be disclosed by today, so I encourage you to keep voting for the pairing for Baldur!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto, Too Human or Sengoku Basara, as well as anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Traditions, Lore and Weapons**

In order to be a Defender, the warrior must have a good armor, a good weapon, and a willpower strong enough to make the sun look dark.

"COME ON, BEAST! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?" Naruto taunted the massive nine tailed fox, again. He was battered, a bloody veil made him hard to see, but he was still standing strong, defying, and with no intention to fall.

His willpower was in fact so bright, that there was no need to boost it anymore, and yet he seemed to increase it with every passing day, proof of that was that his mind scape, once a broken realm with the shape of a rundown sewer, was now reshaped into a colossal stadium. He wanted more, and he'll get it, just to keep going forward. He proposed himself to never have limits, to break any wall that happens to cross his path, and the demon lord inside of him, won't be any different…

"_**CURSE YOU! CURSE YOU AND THE ONE RISING YOU! BUT HEAR ME WELL! I'LL DEVOUR YOUR SOUL, AND THEN I'LL TAKE YOUR BODY TO REIGN THE WORLD!"**_ Kyuubi shouted with great fury, at first he thought that it was humiliating, to have trouble fighting a kid. Then the kid named himself the son of a god, and showed himself worth of his title, for in this realm, only the willpower of a demigod could stand a chance to last this long against him.

Getting a good armor was no problem, his father doted him with a wide arrange of lone pieces and sets to get used to the weight of the nano-forged steel protection, starting with the sparring armors for the standard soldiers, to the powerful cyber powered suits, and yet, he asked for an epic armor to be able to protect his friends, and his father promised him a godly armor to do so…

"My body, my spirit, my soul and power are my own! And neither you nor anyone else will have it!" Naruto shouted as he managed to stop the Kyuubi from eating him, using his hands and massive strength to force the jaws of the beast to remain open and in place.

But getting a weapon, a very good weapon that could help him to overcome the only weakness of his path, that was the tricky part, for a Defender is not there in the battlefield to deal the final blow, or deal the most damage, but to receive all the hits for the army, which means trading the increased damage of the other specializations for an unsurpassed defense and damage reduction, so, Naruto needed a weapon capable of dealing titanic proportions of damage, a weapon capable of destroying anything and everything on it's own, Naruto needed a sentient weapon. That's why he went here, into his mind scape, to fight the demon that was sealed inside of him, while his father extracted it to create the required weapon.

"_**GGGRRAAAAHHHH!"**_ Kyuubi growled while trashing around, trying to toss Naruto away. To him, it was the most annoying experience of his existence, but it was to be expected, he had no doubts that that damned Namikaze chose well the vessel, someone with a willpower strong enough to grant him god-like strength inside his own mind scape, should it had been a lesser man, without a doubt his soul would have been eaten already. But he IS the Kyuubi, the Bijuu King, the Demon King! And as such, it was his right to win this battle… or die trying…

Now, Extracting the soul of a greater beast from it's container is not an easy task, because if the container happens to be destroyed, the spirit of the beast will be allowed to flee, and if the container is sentient, it only made it far more difficult, if added to the equation that the container was his beloved son… Baldur was hard pressed to not commit any kind of mistake. Thus, making the process more excruciating for both of them, because with every passing second, Naruto was losing ground to the beast, for even now, his body and mind still had mortal limits.

"That's it! Keep fighting! Show me that you deserve to serve me!" Naruto shouted again, enraging the beast even more, but this was no foolishness, it was strategy, for the feeling of rage masked perfectly the damage done… Kyuubi, on his never ending rage, couldn't feel his power slowly fading away.

"_**RRROOOOAAAARRRRRRR!"**_ Kyuubi roared once more, summoning all his power, and successfully throwing away Naruto, who fell on his feet once more, looking even more challenging, Kyuubi waved his tails around, trying to create some destruction, but the walls of the stadium kept strong, thing that infuriated him even more, he never noticed that Naruto was being weakened for the long battle, because he was being weakened too. But Naruto noticed it, and knew that it was moment to change the strategy a little.

"Speak thy name, beast." Naruto commanded, and for a moment, it confused the Kyuubi, quite a lot.

"_**Ignorant fool! How you dare fight me without knowing who I am? I'M AM THE KING OF THE BIJUU! THE DEMON KING! THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!"**_ Kyuubi roared, presenting himself, annoyed at the ignorance of his vessel.

"I asked your name, not the name of your kind" Naruto coldly replied, crossing his arms to look more intimidating, although he did it because his hands were now shaking.

"_**What?"**_ Kyuubi asked, dumbfounded by some basic logic used against him. The loss of his power was now visible, his brilliant fur was now pale, and his fiery aura was beginning to fade away.

"What use is to me to know only the obvious, I can say you are a nine tailed fox without you telling me so! What I demand is for you to tell me YOUR name. You are sentient, that much is obvious, and as such, you MUST have a name. Or should I have to name you as if you were my pet?" Naruto asked, now in a more taunting way, making Kyuubi growl, but not attack.

"_**Insolent! Of course I have a name of my own! My name is… I am…"**_ Kyuubi began, but couldn't finish, his face suddenly looked troubled, anguish was written on his bestial features, he, the King of the bijuu, the Demon King, couldn't remember the most basic knowledge of his existence, his name.

"Something the matter, beast? You better have one, because if you don't, I'll keep calling you beast while I think in a good one!" Naruto said with what seemed to be a mocking voice, his relaxed stance only made it worse, but he wasn't relaxing, he was too weak now to keep a full defensive stance.

"_**Quiet! I'm trying to remember it! It had been more than a millennia since I used it!"**_ Kyuubi excused himself out of shame, and then redoubled his efforts, unaware that he actually was helping the extraction process.

"Well, go on. But you better remember, because I won't use the name of your kind. Or perhaps you need to remember how to speak your name with pride? Here, let me help you." Naruto spoke, and then cleared his throat, to proceed with the speaking of his name, and Kyuubi showed himself attentive.

"My name is Naruto son of Baldur, son of ODIN. My father is the God of Light and Justice, and I too shall join the ranks of the Odinsons to be like him, like the sons of ODIN, Gods of War!" Naruto presented himself in a booming voice that sounded regal, and Kyuubi seemed to start to remember something.

"Now try it, if you claim to be the king of your kind, then speak your name like a true king!" Naruto demanded now, and suddenly, Kyuubi seemed to realize something…

"_**A true King? Yes… A true king, for that I am… or was…"**_ Kyuubi said, sounding even depressed, his aura gone, the fur now like ash, and his essence fading away.

"I was human, long ago. I was nothing, then a warrior, then I became King. But I was ambitious, too ambitious. I couldn't stand the idea of losing all what I'd gain, so I researched, and found a way to become immortal, or so I thought…" Kyuubi spoke now, sounding less demonic with every passing second, soon his body started to shape shift, and little by little it became like a man.

"My name is Nobunaga Oda, Demon King, and like you, I used to be the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Nobunaga presented himself, A tall man clad in demonic looking armor, which seemed to be made of bones instead of metal, nine fox tails waving at his back, and a great sword by his hand… which he used now to stand due to weakness.

"I knew that a Bijuu cannot be killed, because their existence had to be continuous for our world to exist, but, while not kill-able, they can be replaced. And I was foolish enough to do so. We exchanged existences, I became Kyuubi, but lost my own identity… I don't know what sorcery is this… But you seem focused on stealing my power… Congratulations, Naruto son of Baldur, we shall see if you retain yourself with the power of the Kyuubi." Nobunaga explained, chuckling in a very dark way.

"Me? Stealing your power? To become you? What nonsense are you talking about? You have proven strong enough to serve me, it would be foolish to dismiss you." Naruto suddenly said, taking Nobunaga by surprise.

"What? Then, what are you doing to me? Where have all the power gone to?" Nobunaga asked, this was completely unknown to him, to be stripped of his power, and being told to remain as he was.

"What we are doing, is extracting you from my body where you are of no use, and encasing you into a weapon to serve me, and only me in battle. I've heard about all the lives you claimed attacking Konoha without provocation. I've heard about the sacrifice of the Fourth Hokage in order to save his people, and while I can't, for the life of it, understand why I was chosen to be your jail, I can't think on a better way for you to atone for your deeds than this." Naruto explained, and Nobunaga's eyes went wide with fear.

"I won't be your slave!" Nobunaga shouted, and then tried to attack Naruto, just to find himself unable to move, for a bright light at his feet was now engulfing him.

"I'd never said that you'll have a choice, Nobunaga of the Oda. Think of it as a way to live forever, and being able to see the world outside with your own eyes, while you serve me." Naruto said with a regal voice, denoting the great honor that the Demon King will be bestowed with.

"No! This doesn't end here! I will never be a servant! I'll struggle to be free for all eternity!" Nobunaga yelled in defiance, but Naruto's next words silenced him.

"That, I do hope with all my heart. It would be really disappointing if you wouldn't do so." Naruto's final words reached an scared Nobunaga, and upon seeing him finally gone, Naruto fell to his knees, unable to keep going.

"Naruto! Son of mine! Are you alright?" Baldur asked, worried for the well being of his son. Naruto slowly opened his eyes, which seemed dull, devoid of the usual energy that inhabited them since before the day he met Baldur, but he was still himself.

"Father? How long was the battle?" Naruto asked, worried for the time spent on this task, and worried for his friends. Baldur couldn't help but to show a tender smile, his son was fine, just exhausted.

"It took from dawn to dusk, but it's over now, you can rest. I'll sent word to your school that you won't be attended for a day or two, as you don't seem to be in conditions to struggle." Baldur replied, patting Naruto's head.

"A day or two? I really look so bad?" Naruto asked, as Defender, he thought that nothing would keep him down, not even this.

"Can you move on your own?" Baldur asked, and Naruto took a few seconds to form a reply.

"Nay." Naruto replied, finally understanding how bad he was.

"Well, the good news is that you'll only need a warm bed, well cooked meat, and some good rest to be good as new… The bad news is that the food dispenser is still malfunctioning, which means that sub-par food will be the only one available until you can cook again." Baldur said, laughing at the end, it's not as if he were really that bad at cooking, but after having Naruto cooking a few times… well, the flavor of brunt meat was no longer favored.

"I think I'll only have mead then." Naruto joked, well, not a full joke, but Baldur laughed nonetheless.

"Nay! You may use it to pass your meals, but not have it as your only source of food. You are still growing!" Baldur said, and then took Naruto away from the diagnosis table, carrying him to his room, Naruto actually wanted to struggle, not liking the feeling of weakness, but didn't had the strength to do so.

A moment later, Baldur went into the forge, and made sure to lock all the exits save one, and all the windows, as well as enabling the automatic defense system, what was coming next, would be proving both challenging and dangerous.

"Status of the greater beast?" Baldur asked aloud.

"Energy core of the subject it's currently in stasis mode. Awaiting for further instructions, Lord Baldur." A female voice replied, and Baldur nodded to himself. The next part of the ordeal will be far more dangerous, unlike Naruto, Baldur won't have the advantage of being empowered ten thousand times and being helped by a synchrony system, and the beast no doubt will try to break free during the process. But Baldur will not fail, he will succeed, for he wouldn't dare to face Nyanna and tell her that he failed to make a weapon for their son.

"Very well. Let's begin. Give me suggestions about the main types of weapons available for the size of this beast." Baldur commanded, and in an holographic display, many large types of weapons were displayed, great swords, war hammers, pole arms and others that were weird even for Baldur.

"This may be… troublesome." Baldur added at the complexity of the first choice…

Three days later…

Word had reached the academy that Naruto would be unable to attend classes for a few days, but no reasons were given. Many speculations were made, from the simple case of flu that it's rather common on the children, to the idea of a mob getting revenge on him for defending the Hyuga heiress, and while rumors like these were quickly dismissed by Iruka, Hinata and Shino couldn't help but to be worried for their dear friend, so, one day they managed to get permission to visit Naruto at his home…

"I still believe you are exaggerating, at your age, any sickness can force you to a day or two of rest, there is nothing to worry about." Shibi said to the children, for he, along another adult, were charged with their security, for Naruto still lived outside the protection of the walls of the village.

"I'm afraid that you are wrong, father. Naruto is not a mere child like us. For him to be unable to attend, a near death experience must have struck him." Shino replied, and Shibi only shook his head in annoyance, his child has obviously been impressed a little too much by Naruto, but he only could hope to meet this supposed God in person, and extract some answers, and return home before the storm forming could fall on them.

"Shino is right. You should have seen him the day after he ascended to Defender… " Hinata added, remembering well that day, how during a practice, Sasuke managed to make a kawamiri, throwing into the backyard a whole downed tree instead of a simple log, endangering the other students, how Naruto stopped the falling tree with his hands alone, the tree was really big, it moved really fast, but it couldn't move Naruto, not even a fraction of an Inch, and Naruto didn't even flinch a little. You don't beat such raw power with a flu, and that worried her to no end…

"Hiashi-sama, what is your opinion on all of this?" Shibi asked to the other adult, who happens to be no other than Hiashi Hyuga.

"Ah? Well… It can't hurt to make sure that HIM is at least being taken care properly, you know that the Hokage has a special interest on his well being." Hiashi replied, evading all the possible responses that were on his head, using the masked topic of the legacy of the fourth to prevent Shibi from doing too many questions… For he still was trying to digest the idea that Naruto was in fact… Minato's son… and not some random sacrifice.

The four kept walking into the nearby forest, until they reached a clear in the woods, it was the place, as Naruto once told them, and just as the kids were foretold, their path was suddenly blocked…

"**The path before you is closed, you don't belong here. Speak your linage and purpose."** Something, with a distorted female voice stopped their tracks. She was dressed on dark robes, her face covered by a cloth, but her eyes were golden and menacingly bright. For Hiashi and Shibi it was the most menacing thing on the world, she emanated a presence so strong, and yet they couldn't feel it as they feel other shinobi, she was, and wasn't there, in one place, all over the place, and not there at the same time.

"A spirit of the forest!" Shibi was the first to freak out, being his clan so in tune with the nature, the lore about such spirits was a common topic on his clan. But for one of these spirits to be guarding the home of some stranger… It only spoke of greatness, power and authority.

"**Speak your linage and purpose."** The spirit repeated, but before Shibi or Hiashi could say something, Hinata was the first to step forward.

"Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame. Our parents, Hiashi Hyuga and Shibi Aburame are our escorts. We have come to pay a visit to Naruto son of Baldur, for we desire to have notices of his well being." Hinata spoke without fear, looking directly into the eyes of the spirit, much to the amazement of her father.

"**Identification confirmed. Hinata of the Hyuga and Shino of the Aburame, you are allowed to freely walk these grounds and go unto the atrium. Your escort however, is advised to be respectful, this land belong to the gods, and is not for the mortals to taint with their hands."** The spirit warned, and then disappeared in multitude of lights, and with her gone, a path made of white stone was revealed, a path that crossed a vast garden, at the end of this path, and in the middle of the clearing, a large structure made of some kind of metal was standing, tall and ominous…

"The Hringhorni… Home of the gods." Shino muttered in awe, not failing to notice some boxes with a peaceful buzzing, bees by the sound of it, but he didn't dare to check them.

"Hiashi! Your daughter has just looked into the eyes of a spirit of the forest, and was granted passage! I would have knelt down on her place!" Shibi whispered to Hiashi, afraid of rising his voice in what he believed to be a holy place.

"I'm just as surprised as you are, Shibi. But look at them, they seem at ease with the idea of an spirit guarding their friend's home… and perhaps the Hokage might like the idea too." Hiashi replied, now curious to see what else was here to defend Minato's son.

The path was straight, and not too long, and they found themselves in front of a large double gate made of a golden metal, engraved with images of warriors wielding swords and shields, with bears and wolves at their sides, and a pair of ravens above them… however, there was no handle to open the gates, neither a device to call for attention.

"I wonder if another spirit has to show up to open the gates for us?" Hiashi asked aloud, not as mockery, but as curiosity. It was Shino now, who gave the step forward, and a floating eye-like machine appeared from a hole above the gates, light came from the eye, and it bathed each one of them separately.

"**Access granted. Please restrain from going deeper than the atrium."** A mechanized voice came from the eye, and then the gates opened with a soft hiss.

"What the hell was that?" Hiashi whispered to Hinata, in a show of utter confusion, but Hinata only shrugged her shoulders, for neither she knew what was the thing that just scanned them.

The four entered, and found themselves walking on a great hall, with walls made of gold and steel, and a ceiling made of an unknown material, but remembered a clear sky in a night without moon, in the floor were cushions and some structures that may as well could be used as chairs, torches with ethereal flames gave a more mystic essence to the hall, it wasn't intimidating, it was inviting, as if designed to sit and share stories.

"I'll be with you in a moment, please make yourselves comfortable." Baldur's voice was heard, and while it still sounded as regal as always, it sounded more at ease, probably because it was now his home, and not the lands of others. The four made themselves comfortable as Baldur said, the kids took the soft cushions on the ground, while the adults decided to use the metal blocks as chairs, no conversation was shared though, as none felt comfortable, as if every movement was being watched.

"Well, sorry for making you wait, also don't take the warning of the ward so seriously. The only forbidden areas are the forge, the armory, and our private chambers." Baldur said as he entered the hall, being followed by a sick looking Naruto.

"NARUTO!" Hinata and Shino were fast to be at his side, helping him to sit down… at least helping as much as they could, for Naruto still weighted far too much, leaving the three of them quickly on the floor.

"Nyanna would be proud of seeing that you have such kind friends, my son. Anyway, what brings you here? I've already sent word that Naruto need some days of rest." Baldur asked, making the adults stiffen.

"Our children were perhaps too worried for Naruto's well being, and only by coming to see him, they could put their fears out of their hearts." Hiashi stated, without the cloak, Baldur looked as if he were more a king than a god, the clothes seemed like done with the most expensive of the materials, to mix the finest silks with gold, and all decorated with symbols.

"Ah! Very noble from their part. My son will be fine in no time, and thus attending school again. Thank you for caring so much." Baldur said to Hinata and Shino, feeling that it was good for his son to grow surrounding by caring people to care about… unlike Heimdall…

"However, it comes to our attention that Naruto has come to have a formidable strength and resistance, it puzzles me what kind of sickness could affect someone like him." Hiashi continued, and Shibi tried to study Baldur, his insects refused to come out, so, he used old shinobi training to read Baldur's body language.

"Sickness? What nonsense are you talking about? Ah, that's true. As humans, you feel that a child won't attend school due to sickness. I must remember you that my son is far beyond such limitations. Naruto is not sick, he is exhausted, his last battle demanded perhaps too much from him, and as result, he lacks the required strength to stay focused on classes and other curricular activities." Baldur explained, and this time Shibi's curiosity was too much.

"Battle against who?" Shibi asked, perhaps a little rude, if Baldur's frown was any indication.

"With the aid of ODIN, Naruto has just defeated the beast that was sealed inside of him. Now that power will be rightfully placed on his hand to do as he sees fit, earning his place among the Odinsons." Baldur proudly stated, and Hiashi and Shibi froze in horror.

'_The Kyuubi? Naruto fought the Kyuubi and won?'_ Shibi's mind went into a sudden stop, what he has just heard couldn't be possible.

'_Minato, your son has surpassed you greatly. AND HE IS NOT EVEN GENIN!'_ Hiashi thought, not that he had already forgiven Sarutobi for keeping such secret.

"A beast sealed inside of you?" Hinata asked to Naruto, her cute features denoting that she was now even more worried.

"Aye. Big fox with nine tails." Naruto replied, dropping the bomb on the kids and the adults alike, whose minds were suddenly numb.

"How?" Shino asked absently, for he has just heard that his dear friend had the Kyuubi inside, the demon that destroyed half the village, and took the life of the fourth Hokage, a demon supposed to be dead, instead of that, someone seemed cruel enough to seal such monster inside of Naruto… not that it matters now anyway.

"With the aid of ODIN, and the steady hand of my father. If they weren't there for me, the beast would have devoured me no doubt. The battle has taken it's toll on me though, that's why I need some rest, but not with you here and now. Now it's time cheer and be merry, for I treasure you as my friends. The ones who care for me" Naruto stated, smiling at Shino and Hinata, both felt so little, mere children in front of the one who had faced the Bijuu King, and got out of it alive and victorious.

"This is unbelievable! What kind of god is this Odin to grant so much power to a child? A whole army of veteran shinobi wouldn't have lasted against one tail sweep from that demon!" Hiashi finally exploded, unable to accept these facts. Shibi was about to silence him up, in order to ask for a proof that the Kyuubi was no more, or that it won't cause any more trouble, but the minds of the children restarted, enabling them to bring a whole new topic.

"True… Naruto, you promised us that you would tell us more about your grandfather when we could visit your home!" Hinata merrily said, earning a warm smile from Naruto, and a nod from Shino.

"Aye. I do remember. But in my actual state, I cannot do it in the proper way. Alas, father, you may honor us with a song, please?" Naruto begged to Baldur, who couldn't help but to accept, after all, it is always an honor to sing ODIN's tale, either to the children, or to the adults.

"Very well, I'll do it. But remember that it's your uncle Bragi the one who is specialist on this, and not me, nevertheless, I'll do my best." Baldur replied, and quickly brought from another room and object that made Hiashi's heart skip a beat.

'_An electric guitar! And a model that I've never seen!'_ Hiashi screamed inside, although he quickly noticed that there were no wires or amplifiers nearby, so he resisted the urge to ask about the instrument.

Baldur sat comfortably, holding the guitar with his hands, the guitar was pitch black with red accents, and golden trim, it was really slim, and the cords were made of silver light, which gave a rather godly impression. Baldur then cleared his throat, and then, with a passing of his fingers through the light cords, he began to sing.

(AN: The next song is "Odin" by Manowar, you may want to listen to it while reading this part)

**In the hall of the slain  
Valkyries and heroes attend me  
Ravens and wolves at my side  
Forever they did befriend me**

The power in the music alone was enough to ground them, yet the power in the voice force them to listen, and know more about these gods...

**I paid an eye for a drink of mead  
And was given wisdom supreme  
Granted to me the secrets  
Of magic, of life and death**

The story didn't talked about a god previously born as a god, only watching from above, uncaring about human affairs, or condemning them for their human behavior...

**Aaah… speared, hung upside down  
Nine days and nights, no food nor mead  
The will to be a sacrifice  
Of myself unto myself**

But of a man that ascended to be a god through battle, self sacrifice and hard work. Becoming a god capable of understand the heart of the humans, for he was once human...

**Wisdom and rhyme  
Sorcery, death living inside me  
Of life and death I am king  
For both do I bring by sword and spear and ring**

A God of War, among a village that made a living from battle, Hiashi and Shibi thought that this would cause a serious change on the culture of the village once people started to see them as true gods. Such thought become more solid when Naruto joined the chant...

**Raise thy weapons on this day  
Ye shall not die alone**

**Fight and die let Valkyries fly**  
**For they shall take thee home**

**I promise thee that on this night**  
**Ye shall be by my side**

**Asgard's halls await with heroes**  
**Brothers that have died**

**For thee we wait at Asgard's gates**  
**Come join us by our side**

**Valhalla waits so choose thy fate**  
**For all of us must die!**

Thunder sounded with astounding force outside the hall, yet it did nothing to break the shock on Hiashi and Shibi. Sarutobi was right to fear Baldur… These were true Gods of War.

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, I hope you enjoyed it, also I hope you don't mind the use of Heavy Metal during the making of the story, because you'll keep reading more songfics like this one, well, see ya in next chapter


	6. Graduating God

**Magnus: **This story is not dead, neither am I. I was just spending some required time at the hospital, and a little bit depressed at the idea of my stories being removed, but since that seems to not happen, and since I'm out of the hospital now, here goes the next chapter, enjoy! And remember, Read and Review!**  
**

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto or Too Human, as well as anything you believe is being mentioned hiere, the lyrics used have been identified by their true author, so no infringement has been made, such the true author of the lyrics requests it, I will either remove or edit them, otherwise I consider them a homenage to that epic metal band.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Graduating God**

For years, Naruto went to the academy, studied among the other children, and learned all that the teachers could teach him, but that was far from the training he had… He learned the ways of the AESIR, the ways of the noble art of war, how to wield a weapon, how to unleash his rage, how to aim ballistic weapons, and of course, how to battle as a God of War.

But Naruto was not alone. Hinata and Shino insisted on stay by his side, and since Baldur wasn't one to let them just watch Naruto's training, he gave them their own schedule, where they learned that the methods used by the clans weren't actually harsh at all… at least not compared to what Baldur made them go through…

And now, at their final exam, their training will show results…

"Well, there they go." Shibi said while watching the three youngsters heading into the academy, with a rather nostalgic sigh… or as nostalgic as only one who truly knows an Aburame can discern…

"Indeed, and they march together like a well made team. Do you think they will be ok, Baldur-Senjin." Hiashi added, questioning the AESIR, who merely raised an eyebrow at the given title.

"But of course! I taught my son to moderate his power, so the rest of the children are safe. Although I understand your worry, but Nobunaga won't be able to hurt anyone, at least not while not wielded for battle, and I do not believe that anyone would be able to force Naruto into wield it." Baldur finished with complete certainty, although the other two adults sweat-dropped at this, for they were talking about their own children, said adults couldn't help but to eyes the monstrosity o a weapon that Naruto was holding at his back, a large warhammer, the head had the shape of a fox head, with the jaws slightly open, as if growling, the eyes where luminous red, filled with hatred and malice, the staff seemed to be made of braided metallic bands, with a shining bright orange shaft inside the braided metal, at the end, a claw was visible, holding a bright sphere, albeit the color of the light was unstable, changing with any other light that clashed through it… The weapon looked malefic, but Naruto was completely unaffected by it.

"Well, now that the rest depend completely on our children, I think it's time to take you to see the elders of my clan, Baldur-Senjin. The sooner we end with this, the sooner we can come back and wait for our children, and their news about the exam." Hiashi said now, still unable to believe that Sarutobi's manipulations had brought so much fruit…

"Aye. It's nice to see that your clan sees things my way." Baldur replied, and Hiashi couldn't help but to remember how 'well' the meeting went…

_=Flashback=_

_All the Hyuga elders were reunited in their own private conference room, all of them trying to digest what the clan head had said to them, but none of them seemed to be able to grasp the whole picture proposed by the Hokage…_

"_This doesn't make any sense! Why do we have to give one of the main branch members to a clanless child, just to make him stay in the village?!" One of the elders shouted, and none could blame him for his outburst._

"_I must remember you then, that this is no ordinary clanless child, but the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi, and the legacy of the Fourth, who gave the order to keep him here within the village, and treat him like a hero. Should we had accomplished his wishes, this won't be necessary." Hiashi explained, a little incensed by how they talked about Minato's son… not that they could know the truth, not yet at least._

"_That doesn't justify using one main branch Hyuga for this goal. For something like this, any girl, even a clanless one, or even a civilian could be used. We could even pay a kunoichi for a seduction mission and achieve the same goal!" One of the younger elders, barely older than Hiashi, leashed out, albeit this time everyone, and not only Hiashi, glared at him, for such tactics were so low that shouldn't be talked about around an honorable meeting of elders._

"_Hiashi, could this be an elaborate plan to start breaking the old traditions, and concede your daughter some selfish desire? The infatuation of your daughter toward the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi is no secret, neither the claims of the one who has raised him, or the stories about the strength of the kid himself. So, you'll understand our suspicion." Kahoku Hyuga, the oldest, and more powerful of the elders, spoke, silencing the room, and making every elder look suspiciously at Hiashi, who didn't even blink or show any sign of nervousness,._

"_As much as I wish to see my daughter happy and free of the boundaries of the main branch of our clan, no, this is not of my design. Should it had been of my design, I would have waited until the kid turned at least chunin to allow him to take the tests and trials that our clan applies to outsiders, along with the branding of my daughter, so you don't oppose. If you have any suspicion, I'll gladly send word to the Hokage about your doubts, I'm sure he'll be delighted to have you at his office and have a nice chat with you about obedience and loyalty." Hiashi explained, and more than one elder felt nervous at the idea of facing the Hokage after doubting about his word._

"_Then you want us to use our law of arranged marriages? Do you understand that for this to work the adult responsible for the brat must face one of us to show that the family is strong enough to join us and become another branch?" Another elder added, and the rest seemed to consider such an option, an option that rarely sees use due to the dangers that it implies._

"_Yes, the same law that dictates that if the outsider family wins, they will be counted toward the main branch." Hiashi completed the naming of the law, even when it made the elders laugh._

"_Such a thing had never happened since the foundation of the clan, Hiashi. But have it your way, should the man who adopted the Jinchuriki survives our little duel, your daughter will be branded, and allowed to marry her little crush. But only if he survives, because his opponent will be me." Kahoku finished, making the rest of the elders feel at ease, while Hiashi had to contain his laughter… He has seen Baldur, he has used the Byakugan on Baldur, and he was sure that this duel would bring an interesting surprise…_

_=End of Flashback=_

Meanwhile…

During their time at the academy, Naruto proved to be way too strong, too resistant, and too smart to be considered a mere shinobi, or human at all, and while he still had the issue with the speed desired for a shinobi, it never had been a true hindrance… Not that he was the slowest.

"It's not fair! With all that armor you shouldn't be so fast!" Chouji Akimichi shouted in a very childish way, for Iruka showed his disappointment on his results on the first test of the genin exams, a circuit with obstacles, a circuit that Naruto, Shino and Hinata breezed through, not that other students hadn't done a great job…

"That's an even stronger reason for you to work harder, Chouji. Anyway, now that the written and physical parts of the exam are finished, we'll go ahead to the ninjutsu part at the classroom, this will be held individually, so we can assure no one is cheating." Iruka stated, and everyone followed him to form a line outside the classroom.

As the young generation entered the classroom one by one, Naruto remembered with gratitude how Hiashi helped him with the only jutsu he wasn't able to master, and he wasn't able to master it because his energy output and chakra signature was so massive that it was impossible to concentrate in such a small objective… Like a using a one megaton bomb against only one man…

_=Flashback=_

"_Well, that won't do." Hiashi said after watching the rather spectacular failure of one of the most basic jutsus on history, the Bunshin…_

_It was spectacular, because Hiashi had never seen before someone making such a large quantity of clones on his life, so many that he didn't dare to count them, but it was a failure nonetheless, because the objective of the technique was to create from one to three clones to distract the opponent, and he doubted that the teachers at the academy would appreciate the numbers over the traditionally accepted result._

"_This is frustrating… Why can't I focus on a minor scale?!" Naruto shouted, angry at himself for failing again._

"_As far as I can see, it's not the focus what you fail at, but the scale of the chakra you are using, is far too great for a basic jutsu." Shibi stated now, for he and Hiashi were helping Naruto with the basic jutsus for the exam, while Baldur helped Hinata and Shino with their training._

"_I am using the most minimal output possible…" Naruto replied, letting his annoyance to be explicitly known._

"_Isn't there a sorcery that requires a higher output, for a similar result?" Baldur suddenly asked, arriving with the battered forms of Shino and Hinata, gently carried on his arms._

"_Well, there is a technique that requires an amount of chakra so large that it's forbidden, but, since the amount of energy seems to be no issue to Naruto…" Hiashi began to say, and Shibi paled at the idea._

"_Hiashi-sama! Are you sure it's a good idea? It's a forbidden A-rank jutsu!" Shibi interjected, his mind forming terrible images about the possible consequences of such action._

"_I don't see any harm done, in fact, this will ensure his status as genin. He wins, the Hokage wins, even our children will win quite a lot with this." Hiashi stated with a rarely seen grin, if only he had foreseen the consequences of his actions… or, perhaps he did see them?_

_=End of Flashback=_

"Ok, Naruto. It's your turn, come on, show us that you can do it." Iruka called, and Naruto entered the room. Iruka and Mizuki watched how Naruto entered, and both were expectant about this, for they knew that Naruto had problems controlling his massive chakra reserves, which were far greater than they expected.

"Very well, let's began with one of your favorites, do a Henge." Mizuki ordered, hoping with all his heart to see him fail, for he was one of the few that fully remembered about Naruto, and had high hopes to use his failure for his own agenda…

"Henge." Naruto merely muttered, while using the hand signs in rapid succession, soon a discrete cloud covered him, just to show an almost perfect copy of Iruka… The only thing off about the henge, was the shining blue eyes, although they disappeared half a second later.

"What do you think, Iruka?" Mizuki asked in a faked friendly voice, one that Naruto detected, but said nothing about it.

"Well, you have to work on that issue with the eyes, Naruto. Then again, you aren't supposed to henge in front of anyone, so it won't cause you real trouble." Iruka said, giving a perfect score for that jutsu, while Naruto nodded in acknowledgment. Mizuki for his part, almost eye twitched, but continued with the exam.

"Ok… Now a kawamiri." Mizuki ordered, and after Naruto dropped the henge, he performed the substitution without problem, not that it surprised the teachers, for that technique required near no finesse.

"Perfect, just one more jutsu, Naruto, and you'll pass the exam." Iruka said with hope on his voice, he didn't care about the Hokage's agenda, he just wanted this dedicated a talented student to have success… Little he knew about what he was about to witness…

Meanwhile, at the Hyuga compound…

Baldur was standing in the middle of a room, the family dojo, the place where the prideful Hyuga battled each other in less than friendly spars, away from preying eyes… Baldur had to hold his laughter at this, for everything within the room was so frail, so delicate… Then again, they were only humans, even when they felt themselves superior due to their genetic mutation…

The elders for their part, watched Baldur with certain awe and fear. He took his cloak as they asked him to do so, and that allowed them to see his garments, his clothes seemed to be made of a thin plate of an unknown metal, covered by a strange looking fabric, as if made of a very strong plastic, yet with the texture of an exquisite silk, the color seemed to change with the angle of the light, changing between dark greens and light browns, the plates also had adorned borders that looked as if made of fine gold, with countless symbols engraved, with a double shoulder guard covering his right shoulder, his arms and feet were covered with armored gloves and boots, but instead of looking cumbersome, they were sleek. At his back, a silver structure that resembled a sleek backpack was showing a bright orb, and on his right shoulder, a metallic clip was holding in place an intimidating long sword, which hilt had the theme of an evil wolf. From his waist, were a belt made of multiple metal bands were adorning his frame, a double cloth extended to his knees, giving it the look of being a ceremonial suit, and not a battle armor. To them, Baldur looked noble and rich, and yet, the hardened look on his face, the glowing eyes and scars… He was downright fearsome to behold…

"So, you are the one who seeks to engage his son on arranged marriage with one of our clan members, eh?" Kahoku asked, his voice serious and ominous as an elder should be, although there was a hint of mockery at the end, not that it affected Baldur.

"Aye! I am Baldur son of ODIN, of the Gods of War. I seek to engage my son, Naruto, in arranged marriage with Hinata of the Hyuga clan." Baldur declared without a hint of fear, or even hesitation, thing that scared the elders, well, most of them…

'_Damn you, Hiashi! You told him to declare all the specifics, didn't you? It doesn't matter, I will not allow you to use our own laws against us, even if we have to allow the Jinchuriki within our ranks, I'll make sure you all regret it!'_ Kahoku thought while standing up, enraged by being outsmarted. He had planned on letting Baldur live, but not without fooling him, making Naruto marry one of the branch members, namely one of the failures, instead of that Baldur named which girl he wanted, and with all the other elders as witnesses, he had no choice but to accept the challenge.

"Very well. In case you weren't informed, you, as the adult being in charge of the kid who will join us, will have to pass our test." Kohaku said, while walking toward Baldur, who merely stood there, with his hands to his side, relaxed, not worried at all, thing that infuriated the elder to no end.

"Aye, I was previously informed about the need of a test." Baldur replied, with Kahoku now standing right in front of him.

"Then there is no point on dragging this any longer, you'll face the strongest of our noble house! The Hyuga's champion!" Kahoku shouted, while throwing a fully chakra charged Juken strike to Baldur's heart, said strike was lightning fast, and hit it's mark without fault, ending with Kahoku's fingers touching Baldur's chest… Too late Kohaku discovered that he made a greater mistake…

"Very well then…" Baldur started his reply while moving his right hand to grab Kohaku's offending arm, and when his hand grabbed the offending limb, it did so with bone crushing power. Kohaku, however, had no chance to scream his pain, or ask for help… or even yield…

"Stay out of the way!" Baldur shouted, while throwing the elder to the side, without measuring his strength… which made Kahoku crash against the wall, passing through it, crashing against the compound wall, passing through it… then going through two more homes… just to stop on a random street, with most of his bones broken due the savage impacts… all while Baldur was about to finish his last sentence.

"And bring out your champion!" Baldur declared with fire on his eyes, while Hiashi couldn't help but to laugh like no tomorrow… Baldur defeated the strongest Hyuga without taking notice of the feat. That day the elders learned a valuable lesson: Don't challenge a Odinson with the promise of a champion… they take such challenges seriously, more than needed.

An hour later, just outside the academy…

Iruka watched the children going to their parents, those that graduated were happy, and they were welcomed into the arms of their prideful parents, those who failed were sad, but their parents had only words of encouragement for them, for there were more attempts for those who were on their first try, and those who failed completely, had family business to go to. But Iruka was most interested on the one who will declare almost three times per day to be the son of a God…

"He did the Kage Bunshin…" Iruka muttered with shock, for what Naruto did was beyond a genin to do… It was beyond a Chunin… He certainly knew some Jonins that were unable to create more than one…

"Well… While not the jutsu we asked for… We can't deny that it was a Bunshin…" Mizuki added, scared… This little feat placed Naruto out of his plan for glory, so he was more than ready to graduate him in order to have him out of his way…

"I… have to deliver the report to the Hokage…" Iruka said, but made clear he wasn't quite sure it was a good idea…

"I pity the team he is going to form part of…" Mizuki added, not with dread, but with malice. Dealing with such a strong kid always ended bad.

Away for the teachers, Naruto, Hinata and Shino were walking toward their parents, Hinata and Shino looked happy, while Naruto looked just satisfied.

"I take it went well, for the three of you." Baldur said with a knowing smile, for he received the feedback from Naruto's monitoring system.

"Aye! Just as we anticipated, father." Naruto replied with a wide smile, for this was his very first victory on a true challenge.

"Yes, now we can be a perfect team!" Shino said next, with a slightly emotional voice, not that his father could disagree with his behavior.

"I'm so happy…" Hinata added with tears on her eyes, up until the teachers gave Naruto his Hitai-ate, she was extremely nervous, and now she couldn't help but to be the happiest girl of Konoha… and Hiashi couldn't help but to wait until he could give her the notice of the arranged marriage…

"Now that our children are graduated… and that the academy is still standing in one piece… we can relax. The team placement will be held in two days, and certainly all of us could have a day off." Shibi expressed, and only those close to him could tell that he was truly relaxing, and that his nerves could use a nice vacation.

"Agreed! A day off will be enough for my child to learn to use his new gifts!" Baldur stated, and Naruto went into Hyper mode.

"New gifts?! By ODIN's beard! I can't wait to see them!" Naruto was almost jumping on excitement, only his training helped him to not making a fool of himself. Hinata and Shino went into shock… When a parent gives a gift to his son, it's something like a toy or another nice thing to use, when a shinobi gives a gift to his son, it's either a new weapon or a useful jutsu… but when a God gives a gift to his son…

"Well then! Let's get something to eat to celebrate, after that we can congratulate our children in the privacy of our homes." Hiashi added, and then they went to the only place that would not offer some rejection to Naruto… Ichiraku's ramen…

Later that day…

Naruto was in shock, true shock… From all the possibilities, this was the most shocking of them… He was expecting a custom rifle, a new battle armor, some new runes for his enchantments, but instead of that…

"A spider module?! My very own spider module?!" Naruto asked, again. This spider module wasn't like Baldur's one, Baldur's was sleek, polished, built for agility, this one was more bulky, sturdy looking, as if made for some heavy-duty missions, not that it made it any less sacred.

"Aye, lad. This one will make sure to keep you linked to our home, and will prove to be useful on your path, for I made sure to load it with the blessings of the NORNs. Also, I added to it a simulation of Father ODIN personality, so you can ask for advice while out of reach… So you'll never have to be alone." Baldur replied, while Naruto knelt, to allow the spider to climb to his back, and then fold like some kind of backpack, and yet it didn't make any harder to keep Nobunaga in place.

"It's beautiful, thank you… Daddy." Naruto said while hugging Baldur, it had been years since Naruto called him like that, and it warmed the heart of the cybergod..

"And… Well, congratulations are in order, I arranged your marriage with your little maiden." Baldur said with a wicked smile, and Naruto went stiff at that.

"YOU. DID. WHAT?!" Naruto shouted, not in rage but in shock and surprise, his fearful eyes fell on Baldur's, but his unspoken question wasn't unnoticed…

"It was her father's idea. I just happened to agree… It's a formality though, you won't be married until both of you are sixteen." Baldur clarified, and Naruto had to sit down to digest the news, they were happy news, but shocking nonetheless…

In the Hyuga compound…

**THUD!**

"Well, she took it better than I thought she would…" Hiashi said while looking at his now unconscious daughter, and then taking a sip of his tea. The day had been so wonderful, first, he was witness of the destruction of the man who was the most annoying elder of all, with his retirement, changing the rules would be possible, slow, but possible, and now, he managed to be a good father, granting his daughter her greatest wish, marrying her crush…

"I'll have to remember to tell her that it's just a formality…" Hiashi muttered again, and then returned to his tea.

At the Aburame compound…

"Part of me can't help but to tell me that this is wrong…" Shibi said while looking at the altar on Shino's room…

"There is no law against being religious, at least not on our clan. Also, there is no restriction on which religion we can practice, proof of that is the half of the clan believes in Buddha, while the other half is Taoist." Shino defended, for the altar was dedicated to Odin, and the Odinsons.

"I'm not judging you… But this still feels… odd." Shibi continued, but his son's logic was, well, logic. A shinobi is marked by his path, a path of bloodshed, of deception… traits that were labeled as evil by every other religion… A religion centered in war was far too tempting to not turn to.

Later that night, just outside of Konoha's walls…

Up to this point, everything on Mizuki's plan had worked fine, from infiltrating on the Hokage's tower when Sarutobi went home after a long day of work, to kill the two ANBU that were guarding the forbidden scroll, he even managed to jump the walls unnoticed, all was going well, until he noticed that we made the wrong turn…

"**The path before you is blocked, you don't belong here. Speak your lineage and purpose."** The being before Mizuki spoke, unflinching or uncaring of the kunai that Mizuki held in front of him.

"W-Who are you? Or what are you?" Mizuki asked, fearful of this turn of events. He was told about the guardian in the forest, but he was sure he went in the opposite direction… too bad he had never been good with directions…

"**Speak your lineage and purpose."** The guardian spoke again, and Mizuki had to weight his options, risk his life against a totally unknown foe, or lie… he went for the later.

"I'm just passing through, my business is far away from the village, I don't intend on disturb you or what you are protecting." Mizuki answered, and the guardian seemed to ponder about his answer.

"**Access denied. Failure on identification. Purpose irrelevant."** The guardian replied, and Mizuki grimaced, he could feel that the ANBU were getting close, or worse, that loyalist of iruka, so he decided another approach.

"Look I just need to pass through to get away from the village, I'll pay you whatever you want!" Mizuki tried again, forgetting that he wasn't dealing with a human.

"**Access denied. Failure on identification. Contradictory purpose."** The guardian replied, and then Mizuki committed his greatest mistake, he attacked the holographic avatar with his blade, thing that set off the defense system.

"**Hostile detected. Defense system online. Eradication protocol initialized."** And with those words, Mizuki's life was ended, he barely had chance to see some kind of metal tubes coming out from the ground and some trees, then some light beams came out of them at an unavoidable speeds, just to turn Mizuki to ashes…

It was then that Iruka came out from behind a tree, he had just witnessed Mizuki's demise, and he had to wonder if he did the right thing on guiding Mizuki here…

"How… horrible…" Iruka said to himself, while looking at the ashes that once were a shinobi, then he noticed that the forbidden scroll was still intact… but inside the frightening kill zone.

"Guardian?" Iruka called while taking carefully slow steps toward the scroll, his call was quickly answered…

"**The path before you is blocked, you don't belong here. Speak your lineage and purpose." **The guardian appeared before Iruka, seemingly unfazed by the previous slaughter, but Iruka steeled himself.

"Iruka Umino, teacher at the ninja academy of Konoha. My only purpose is to retrieve the forbidden scroll that was misplaced on your grounds, I have no intentions on going further than where the scroll is." Iruka replied, trembling at the idea of ending like Mizuki. The guardian went again into what looking like deep ponderation, then looked at the scroll with unholy scrutinity… her answer was surprising to Iruka…

"**Identification complete. Iruka of the Umino, you have been granted limited access, remove the requested item and then part away, the gods do not desire to be interrupted by petty affairs."** The guardian spoke, and then disappeared in multitude of lights, Iruka was then able to see that were once was just a patch of ground, a way of white stone was visible, although it only went a few feet away… like an illusion. Not wanting to test the patience of the guardian, Iruka went to the scroll, and took it away with haste, no wanting to become another mount of ash in the way.

'_No wonder Naruto had been safe away from Konoha… No shinobi can pass through that kind of protector!'_ Iruka thought with distress, secretly questioning if the Hokage was well aware of such defensive power.

Said Hokage was looking through his crystal ball with horror. The power used to dispatch Mizuki was not only alien, but excessive to insane levels… Like the wrath of a God against a blasphemer… Placing the teams will be something truly stressing this time…

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, the scenario is set up, the battles are about to come, there is only the matter of define Naruto's starter team, here goes the options, and I want you to vote them:

1) Naruto, Hinata and Shino. This is the original planned team, in which I have to decide who will be the jounin instructor

2) Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke, with Kakashi as the instructor. This is an angst team, with the intention of rediming Sasuke, and to make Kakashi look bad, the team will be changed after wave, so Shino will return with his friends after that

**Magnus:** Well, that's all for now, now I have to update my other stories, please don't give up on me, ok? See ya in next chapter!


End file.
